Gods and their Champions
by The Golden Bathtub
Summary: Stories of Gods and their Champions. Ratings may vary M to be safe.
1. Bellona and Oscar

AN: I've developed an addiction to Smite it's consumed my life and I've lost many friends over it. If I choose to continue this fic it would bascially be about Gods and their Champions bonding together. Anyways since Smite really has no story I decide to give it one sorta I'm done forget about it.

The arena matched ended in a defeat the Champions of the Order team felt the heavy loss on their shoulders. This was a high stakes match most their favors were on the line and practiced in advance for this match but one thing they hadn't practiced on was team coordination. Whether it was the Loki stealing kills, the Ymir setting up ice walls at the worst moments, or the Nox using her ultimate at inappropriate moments it just wasn't a good day. While the Champions were very displeasant with the recent loss against the Chaos team one maember was very calm with it. "Oscar, we just lost over 6000 favors how are you so calm?!" Oscar was one of the verteran members of the clan had his feet kicked up onto the table and looked very smug. "Didn't have a lot of favors to put in anyway so if we lost wouldn't effect me." The rest of the team entered into a swearing as their Gods entered joined up with them the Gods took the loss surprisingly well. However just like the champions one God took the loss differently and once everyone left leaving Oscar alone. "Ahem." He turned to see what the noise was once Oscar found the source of the noise the Champion almost choked on the chips he was swallowing. He locked eyes with the incredibly pissed off Bellona it was as iff the metaphorical fire in her eyes bled into reality. Bellona was too easy to anger just looking at her the wrong way would earn anyone a punch through the skull. But losing was simply unacceptable she made that very clear when he chose her and when she expirenced her first loss with him. Though he didn't win every single time with her he did he was afraid of the punishment from failure so she let it slide. But he seemed cocky today and didn't have that same fear from before so she'd have to correct that by putting that fear back into him.

She walked very slowly towards Oscar he knew it was useless to run he tried that before learning she can catch him in a casual walking pace. Once Bellona made her way up to him she grabbed the boy by his throat squeeze tight enough to make him squeak. "I thoght I made myself very clear that losing is unacceptable?" All he could get out were faint gasps from his mouth so she loosened her grip enough for him to speak. "Bellona, I'm so sorry I thought we'd win and was just cocky please forgive!" Bellona dropped the human onto the ground the thought of how fragile the new Champions were just came back to her. "If you're to be my Champion you should act as such. You don't understand the responsiblity of this task you are to train with us so if a threat arises we may fight it together. Yet you act as if you don't care what's with that?" Oscar was still rubbing his throat from Bellona's assualt though it hurt to speak managed to get out. "I loss track of what I should be focusing on a lot of things are going on. You know about school and my studies I told you about my scholarship I'm working for." Oscar was a highschool student like a lot of Champions which put him at a disadvantage. He struggled to balance school, baseball, and being a Champion which caused a lot of stress. "Yes you've told me about this scholarship studies are very important." She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled the boy back onto his feet. "Well I won't be coming by for two days I got a baseball game and I'm setting up the science fair. Then the following week I have finals so I won't be with you then but the next week is summer break so I'll have tons of time." Bellona was annoyed she barely understood anything he said with each new Champion she gets the more complex their personal lifes are. Though she takes interest in his everything went from one ear out the other due to the cultural barrier.

"Baseball...that's the game where you kick the ball into the hoop?" Bellona's naivety caused Oscar to chuckle a bit wanting her to believe that's what baseball is. But he showed her a video on his phone of him playing in a game. "Hmm that seems like an interesting game though I'm more interested in the game were the soldiers crash into each other. "You mean football?" She squinted her eyes letting him know she was annoyed. "Are you trying to make a fool of me?" Bellona slid a hand from her hips to the hilt of the heavy sword making him shudder in fear. "You really scare me you know?" She picked him up by the hood of his jacket shaking him. "You Humans are the most fragiile of Champions yet my most favored." Dropping the boy Bellona noticed a confused expression upon his face. "I thought you hated weakness?" "But you make up for it in brains." Compliments were extremely rare from Bellona so when she gave them it caught him off guard. "Thanks for that." Before he could fully embrace her compliment a smug grin creeped onto her face. "But...that doesn't excuse your absences which must be punished. For now on until you can keep a good attendance I'll be training you...privately." A sudden feeling of shock drenched over him as if he were standing under a waterfall. "I'll see you a day from tomorrow goodbye." "Uhhh b-bye!" Oscar teleported home collapsing on his bed. "Why me?" He asked himself wondering why couldn't he just live a normal life instead of training with a God preparing for imminent war. All that was on his mind currently was sleep and there is nothing in this realm that would dare to take that from him. "Oscar come downstairs it's movie night." His mother called from downstairs normally he would've came downstairs he made the grave mistake of disobeying her. "No I'm tired." He felt a dark prescence travel into his room as if the gate of Hades opened in his doorway. "I said come downstairs now!" Instantly he fully awoke rushing downstairs sleep would have to wait because of another Goddes of war downstairs.

Leave a fav or maybe a review hopefully you liked it. I feel good about this story so I might do another chapter.

Here's a inspirational quote

Don't let your memes be dreams- Not me 2015


	2. Training day

A few broken bones don't mean anything

Oscar pushed himself up from the ground or at least attempted to Bellona firmly planted her foot on his back. The force of her foot sent his face to the ground dipping his mouth into the small pool of blood. "You won't grow any stronger at this rate." Removing a foot allowed him to let out ragged gasp. "Why are we doing this?" Bellona brandished her trademark smirk announced. "The reason why we're training is because I believe that one day us gods can't fight for you." All the expression was drained from Oscar's face. "That's ridiculous Bellona Gods can't die." Bellona was expressionless as well. "We don't know for sure but in case it is I believe we need successors." Oscar felt a mix of confusion and a little sadness did this mean she'd leave him. "Perhaps one day you Humans can fight your own wars." Bellona tossed him his practice sword and grabbed hers as well. "I do this not because I don't wish to fight for you. But so that one day you won't need me and can fight your own battles." He was relieved Bellona still wanted him to be her Champion making him very grateful. "Alright ready yourself." "Umm Bellona my legs." Immediatley after that he felt the impact of a health potion smashing into his forehead. A hour later Oscar found himself in the same position as before face down in a puddle of his blood. "This will take time luckily for the both of us it's something we both have." She lifted Oscar up by his hood and planted him on his feet.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Oscar asked fidgeting with his hands.

"Why are you asking it's what we've been doing."

"There's these guys and they've been messing with me."

"You're being bullied?"

"I wouldn't say that...yeah."

"They won't leave you alone till you fight back."

"Yeah but I'm a lover not a fighter."

"Well if you don't fight back even the people who know they can't will try and fight you."

"True but what iif I don't win?"

"Whether you win or lose they won't try to fight you because you might fight back."

"That makes sense."

"I'm still learning human slang so forgive me if I'm wrong you should kick their asses!"

The next day

Oscar struggled to move but was sent back onto the ground crashing into the homeplate. "You know? You made a bad move trying to fight back." One of the kids sent kick right into Oscar's ribs causing blood to pool from his mouth. "Flip him over let's get pictures."

Ballona could feel it he was in trouble and there's something she oculd do about it. Running toward a portal she came to a grinding halt when it disappeared and Janus rose from behind her. "Ms. Bellona I comes to my attention that you are going to the Earthrealm. You are aware that going into Earthrealm the Elders strictly forbid that."

"Janus open up that portal my Champion is in trouble."

"I understand but the Elders state-"

"What if Toby was in trouble wouldn't you do the same?"

"That is simply...I don't know we must follow the Elders rules. The Humans mustn't know of our exsistence don't make is a habit."

"Yes Janus."

He opened the portal to Earthrealm right where she needed it. "You'll be the first God in millions of years to visit Earthrealm." She walked through and in a matter of seconds she was falling from the sky. "This didn't go as planned." The kids took turns kicking Oscar the presumed leader grabbed Oscar's bat from under him. "Let's show him what happens when you get in our way." "Wait you're not gonna kill him are you?" He raised the bar above his head before the bully could smash Oscar's head a loud boom was heard from the distance. A large cloud began engulfing the field eventually covering the the four of them. "Hey Jeff where are ya?" One of them called out blindly wandering the cloud until he hit something the bully looked and what he saw caused him to shriek. "Did you hear that?!" He wandered the smoke closing his eyes in an attempt to shield them from the dust. "Randy! Where'd you go?" Something wrapped around his neck and he was dragged deeper into the smoke all he could do is cry out for his friends. "Jeff...Randy!" He ran out of the cloud seeing Oscar on the pavement. He turned around to a large figure towering over him insticively he turned and ran but Bellona easily caught him. "Listen to me very carefully Human if you dare to even look at him the wrong way! I shall hang you with your own intestine and publicly display your corpse. Do I make my self clear?" The bully nodded extremely fast causing Bellona to drop him. "Five seconds." He ran into the cloud Bellona switched her focus onto her hurt Champion. "How you doing kid?" "Could be better."

"Can you walk."

"Possibly but I have a bad pain in my ribs."

"It's best you don't walk."

"Yeah your advice worked."

"See I was right they'll never think about messing with you."

"Yeah."

"This is Earthrealm you must show me around sometime."

"Maybe I will."

AN: It's done guys the not so long awaited second chapter. There will be one more Bellona and Oscar chapter then we'll move onto another pair. We'll revisit them later on into the story but I don't want to make it just about these two.


	3. Kali and Jayson

AN: This chapter wasn't written by me it was written by Twinbladesofthedead so if there's any difference in writing that's why. The guys been helping me get this shit show together so go check him out. LINK: u/4162947/

"My name is Jayson Moore I am 18 years old have brown skin, and somewhat curly hair when my grandfather died I was left with a trust fund so I won't have to worry about money for twenty or so years."

"I play smite an I love the game, why do I love it?"

Jayson lives in a two story house so it is very spacious in his living room mediating is a woman with long beautiful black hair.

"Afternoon Kali surprised to see you so calm for once usually you're." Kali spranged up from her mediating position, an grabbed the two blades in front of her Kali swung the blades in the air.

Jayson ducked down as one of the blades hit the wall behind him, Jayson slowly turned around staring at where the blade hit. Jayson noticed half of a fly on the blade, Jayson turned his head towards the four armed goddess of destruction.

"Why did you do that Kali please kindly tell me?

"The last twenty minutes I have tried to ignore the speck, but even my patience has a limit, now get dressed I am going to do blade training today." "Yes ma'am no problem, said Jayson as he walked backwards to his room an up the stairs.

After one minute of changing Jayson came down in black sweat pants and a white muscle shirt.

Kali is currently using her top two hands to keep her body off the ground, opening her eye's Kali rushed to Jayson. Jayson felt a blunt wooden sword on his throat" "Never alert an opponent to your position, ever." said Kali staring at Jayson with her pupiless eye's.

"Now again be prepared Jayson now!

Kali did the same rush only this time Jayson saw he coming, Jayson jumped over her an had his practice sword at her spine. "Oh so seeing how I have you at my mercy I call the shots now don't I?"

" Ah hmm, said Kali pointing down with her top left finger. Jayson looked to see that Kali's practice sword was stationed at his groain" "so I guess we call this a tie umm, uh negotiate surrender."

"Fair enough put your sword down and I won't snap your neck in four different way's, said Kali. " Why so much hostility" "because I am still mad at how Ah Muzen Cab killed me twice in the last match" "but you won and we got revenge for it, said Jayson still holding the sword at Kali's back.

"Yes one time we did and the other time was because of the help from that overgrown Xing Tian now what can you offer me.

"Oh right, okay can you keep your back to me while I show you something please" "fine you have 10 seconds to get back" "good said Jayson as he ran to his black and orange backpack.

"Ta-daa the complete movie collection of Pirates of the Caribbean and Predator that even has the alien vs predator, and in the fridge are some ice cream bar you love I thought we could."

Jayson spaced out in his speech for so long he didn't notice Kali had already grabbed both movie collections from him and viewed the outside.

"Amazing Earthrealm always interest me we shall watch predator first," said Kali heading over to the t.v.

Kali pressed a button and the screen turned on, she then took a predator DVD out an put it in Jayson's ps4, well she tried to. The disk would not go in and after the fifth try Kali put the disc down an grabbed her blade.

"The contraption is so inferior it won't work for me, fell the wrath of the goddesses of destruction you fucking worthless" "woah, woah, woah stop please put the very cool badass looking sword away from the ps4 and go sit down, please the ps4 never hurt nobody please."

Kali placed her blade on the side of the television screen, slowly she walked to the couch adding more sway to her hips. Kali slowly sat on the couch crossing her legs and arms together, all the while staring at the ps4 and Jayson.

"Good just calm down you first have to turn it on, said Jayson as he bend over to the machine on. Kali eye's turned to the t.v screen as it changed to blue.

The screen turned gray as it turned to the homepage of Jayson's file, Kali still looked perturbed at how she could destroy so easily but not work the machine that Jayson could work like he was born with it.

Kali stood up from her seat an walked to Jayson who still has his back to her.

" So, next time press the circle button on the controller, by that I mean the circle in the midddle and check if their is another disc inside to."

Jayson turned around and was surprised to see Kali behind him, but he was even more surprised at how she grabbed his arms using, her upper arms grabbed them by the wrist and held the arms out to the side.

"Kali hey what are you doing just a-" Jayson lips were silenced as Kali's smashed her lips onto him. The first few seconds he is taken by surprise, but a few seconds later he melted into the kiss.

Kali lower left arm pulled Jayson's body closer to her own, while Kali last arm played with Jayson's hair. Kali tongue roamed all over Jayson's mouth and his own tongue was fighting for dominance.

The two separated from each other a line of saliva flowing down the side of Kali lips. Jayson on the other hand had a look of happiness and anger" "What's wrong do I kiss that bad?" asked Kali.

"No it just, you know I don't like to kiss you like this" "I do though it makes you seem all the more cuter. "Yeah, but I wanna touch and bring you closer, and mess with your hair to." said Jayson.

The hair joke made Kali lips turn into a small, but noticeable smile" "ah ah there it is that once in a blue moon smile that does not involve fighting now that makes you seem cuter.

Kali released Jayson's arm's and headed back to the couch, Jayson went to the movie and the movie began.

Quickly Jayson on the open space of the couch, Kali moved closer to Jayson letting her head rest on his shoulder and her top left arm messing with his hair again.

"So is this a continuation of the first one or a completely different story, asked Kali? " Continuation see this one you have to watch uncensored because when it's censored won't lie it's bad, but uncensored good movie just enjoy the movie.

"Ah interesting I would like to find more movies with this actor he seems different" "oh if you want to see Danny Glover then we need lethal weapon. "How lethal is the weapon does it destroy enemies whole or" "no no it's about cops punishing bad guys somewhat like you" "Earthrealm is very interesting."

(My name is Jayson Moore, I have more money than I know what to do with plus am black so that makes life interesting. I am the champion for Kali who I am in love with, I love smite because I met her she is basically a female version of batman and wolverine. At times she has moments and we do argue, by that I try not get stabbed by her spear. Some times I see sides of her no one could ever dream of I love her I truthfully do)


	4. Xing and Margaret

Who's going to plant the roses?

Manchester England

It was a normal day well as normal as a Champion's day could be. "Xing darling tea's ready." Xing dropped from the sky behind her. "Xing what did I tell you? Land anywhere else but...my garden now my roses are ruined! You're not going to plant those! My father sure as hell isn't going to plant new ones and the butlers and maids can't plant them right." Xing came up behind the small girl his head dropping down in shame. "Sorry Margaret." "Anyway when you had that crash landing it messed up my hair." Xing began to shrink to Human size grabbing a small comb and straightened her hair. "I'm home alone today so I don't have to worry about sneaking you in." Xing nodded and continued straightening her brown hair. "I'll plant those roses."

"No need I'll plant them myself."

"Good I know little to nothing about Human agriculture."

"Don't make me reconsider I wanted to relax with you today. But I have no problem forcing you to plant those roses while I play video games.

"It'll be nice to relax for a day everything up there is very loud and chaotic. Earthrealm is so peaceful and quiet it's a nice change for once."

Xing and Margaret like the other Gods and Champions had things in common with each other. Both were very peaceful people and always kept to themselves along with being like able people.

"Margaret you speak very weird."

"It's a cultural barrier everyone here speaks like this you're in England after all."

"Why is you're skin so pale as well and your eyes aren't fully blue?"

"I'm a indoor person and my family passed down my eye color."

It was a stupid questions but since Gods don't have DNA technically passing traits were something new to him.

"Come on Xing there are games to be played."

They entered Margaret's manor entering her entertainment room where most Champion parties were held. "Remember the last time we played?" She tossed a game controller. "Not exactly."

"Well one of the Champions told me about this new game Called to Duty: White Operations 3 it's just like the last one we played."

"I didn't have fun playing the last one."

"Yeah the 1v1 between you and Bakasura got interuptted when Ravana sent Anhur through a table."

"It was an interesting fight...what were they fighting about anyway?"

"I caught asked Kali about it she said that they were drunk. The two were arguing over who'd make a better fighting game character."

"Guess Ravana won?"

"Depends who you ask."

"Does it often take this long to...outstall?"

"Yes it's a big game and I believe install is the word you are looking for."

An hour later

"You cowards move in on the enemy tower!"

Xing had been barking orders at his teamates who were both confused and annoyed.

"Dude there aren't even fucking towers on this map."

"You idiots the enemies just took out our phoenix I thought you were good at solo lane?"

"Phoenix you mean our AC-130?"

"Shut up you troglodyte and go to the damage camp!"

"My name isn't troglodyte it's ArmoredKush69."

"I've found the Demon Bull King."

"Bull what? That's a computer."

The player left and another came in his place.

"SeigeEngine420 you're 2 and 14 all you've been doing is shooting at fucking walls."

"VapeGodEthan you've returned have you must be anger that I'm dominating the scoreboard."

"Dominating the scoreboard you're negative as fuck!"

Xing fired his rifle at the player killing him. "Go back to League." Margaret held in her laugh perhaps she should play video games with Xing more often. "Should we invite some of the other Champions over?" "Yes, I do enjoy learning about the other Champion's culture." Margaret pulled a small disc pressing a small button a holographic image of each God and their Champion was displayed. "Let's see is...Peter available?" She tapped his picture which dialed him like a phone.

"Hey Margaret."

"I'm home alone just wanted to know if you'd like to stop by?"

"Sorry Margaret can't Dad has me working in the mine."

"Can't you just stop by for a few minutes."

"No, maybe tomorrow would be better."

"Alright see you later."

Margaret hung up she felt the "eyes" of Xing stare her down. "Home alone." All she could do is smile sheepishly at her God. "You'd understand if you were Human." She continued to scrolling through the deck of Champions. "Brock let's call him."

"Hey Margaret.

"So me and Xing were hanging out Peter is working in the mines today. And Oscar is playing baseball or whatever so I was wondering could you come over?"

"Me and Artemis are training in the Nexus but you mind if we come later?"

"Sure anytime really."

"Can I bring Solomon you know he's-"

"Yes I know about Solomon he can come too."

"See you at eight Margaret."

She hung up throwing her head back in frustration. "Seems like a lot of people are busy." Margaret continued scrolling through the deck. "Some one have free time today." Xing went back to playing and arguing with the other players. "I give up." Xing patted her shoulder and they continued playing their games.

AN: Next chapter we have another pair and it'll have some action which'll add some more to the story.

Here's a inspirational quote

Ayy lmao- not me 2004


	5. Nu wa and Peter

Trapped in a monster infested mine with your god sounds like a good time

Ontario Canada

Peter looked up from the ground all he could hear was the crackling of a fire along with the beeping of his wrist pad. Attempting to move only hurt and tore his mining suit even more. "Uhhh...Nu wa." Peter called out quietly for his God finally he looked at the source of the beeping his wrist pad. Bright red text displayed "WARNING! WARNING! ENTERING HIGHLY CONTESTED CARBON MONOXIDE AREA! REPLACE FILTER IMMEDIATELY CURRENT FILTER IS BROKEN!" He moved his hand to the gas mask feeling the crushed right filter knowing that there were spare filters his first thought was to get it. But remembered his lower half was buried under rubble. "WARNING! WARNING! CARBON MINOXIDE IS IN YOUR AREA!" His vision began to fade in and out growing darker each time he blinked and began choking due to the monoxide. Peter finally passed out a little while after a pair of feet landed before him.

Hours later

Once he opened his eyes a blinding white light was the first thing that he saw. "Am I dead yet?" Once his vison was restored he came face to face with Nu wa. Not yet there is a job to be done." She used her powers to remove the rocks from Peter's lower half. "Can you move?" He shook his head "no" the rocks broke and bent them but it was nothing Nu wa's magic couldn't fix. She placed a hand on him sending her magic through his veins healing each part of him. Peter cried out as his bones popped back into place and slowly he stood back up. "Thank you...I would've been dead." Peter flipped the moniter on his wristpad scanning the area. "There!" Nu wa pulled rocks from the wall revealling a small passage letting in gases causing the Champion to cough violently. Nu wa cup the boy's chin sending magic into his body once again. "You can breathe now." They walked down the passage the sound of crackling got louder and louder.

"Why are you down here again?"

"I was sent down here to collect the headcam footage from a lost team. When I was coming down here everything started shaking and I fell."

"I felt it too."

"From Earth?"

"No...the Nexus."

"Another realm entirely so this was no earthquake?"

"No this is something more sinister."

"What do you think it is?"

"Not sure but be on your guard."

"How?"

Once again the mine rumbled knocking Peter off his feet it was followed by a ear piercing shriek. "What was that?" Peter picked himself up continuing down the passage seeing a small ball of light at the end. "It says they're beyond this wall Nu wa." She forced the stones blocking their path they were surprised seeing an area covered in lava. "We must be getting closer to the Earth's core which is probably the source of the rumbling." There was land below them and judging by the rappeling system on the edge that's where the team went. "Nu wa they're down there." She grabbed his hand floating down to the land below them however when they arrived the miners were nowhere to be found. "Peter, stick behind me!" Nu wa floated in front of him his wrist pad began to beep slowly as the miners got closer and closer. From the lava a rose a creature with pitch black skin crawling on all fours inside it's stomach were faces with pained expressions. "That thing ate the miners...it ate my friends." Nu wa raised the stone from underneath her then igniting them. "Peter hide!" She sent the stones at the creature it dodged faster than she could blink. Before Nu wa could perform her next attack the beast shot forward plunging it's claws deep into the Goddess. The beast threw her onto the ground it's eyes set on Peter frozen in fear the Champion could only watch. The dark beast licked it's blood stained claws with it's monstrous long tongue as it slowly walked towards him. The beast grabbed him by the wrist hoisting him into the air.

"Who...or what are you?"

"I am a force of nature. The embodiment of discord, I am Calamity."

"Who?"

"What do you mean who?"

"I've never heard about you in my life."

"I represent everything evil ever! How have you not've known about me." Peter noticed the bags of the miners and poking out was a pistol which contained non lethal shock rounds.

"Never have but what I do know is...you're already dead."

"Dont be silly Champion you're nothing without your god."

"Are you sure?" Peter raised both his legs and smashed them into Calamity's face. "Am I nothing now?!" Peter ran towards the bag Calamity fired a beam of energy hitting right behind him. Peter crashed into the ground right in front of him was the bag he grabbed the pistol along with a small taser and hid it under his stomach. "Do you have any idea who you're messing around with? Any last words before I extinguish the sad little spark that is your life?" Calamity grabbed Peter by his throat tightly squeezing the air out of him he cocked the pistol. "Yeah...I'll forget your name by tomorrow." Peter forced the barrel up to Calamity's chin firing shocking them both. "Nu wa help!" She picked herself up channeling the powers of the earth beneath her the electricity didn't last long and Peter was choked again. "One move and your Champion gets it!"

"Put him down or else!"

"Or what you'll kill me?"

"I won't but he will."

"Who?" Peter pulled the taser out and jammed it into Calamity's neck causing him to be dropped. "Nu wa!" She channeled the waters above crashing a giant pillar onto Calamity then encased him into a bubble. "Nu the lava!" She sent a wave of lave onto the bubble once the water and lava connected it formed an obsidian ball. "You think you stop me! Once I escape you're all done for!" Nu wa's whole demeanor changed and Peter could feel the anger inside her. "You won't be going any where!" The ball began to shift and become smaller the sounds of bones and rock crunching made Peter sick. "Nu wa what're you." She shifted the ball until Calamity's laughter ceased and to make sure he won't be escaping anytime soon she threw the ball into the lava sea. "Sorry you had to see that." Peter began to heave almost throwing up he couldn't even look at Nu wa after her display of brutality. "Please take me home."

Hours later

Peter laid on his bed he couldn't get his mind off of what Nu wa did it was as if she was someone else. "New voicemail." His holodisc called out to him. "Margaret?"

"Xing shut up they can hear you in the back...oh! Hey Pete you told me to call you later but you weren't picking up so I'm just going to leave you a message. I'm throwing a party and a lot of Champions are going to be here so I wanted to know if you're coming? Brock and Solomon are helping me set up and Oscar is on his way now. But the questuon is if you're going to be there whenever you can just message me back."

He could use a moment to reconnect with the fellow Champions it'd brighten his mood. "Hey Margaret when's the party?"


	6. Brock and Oscar

Just two bros hangin out talking about goddess' and such

"Your form is wrong."

"Artemis I know."

"If you knew then your form would be right."

Brock released the arrow hitting right outside the bullseye. "Good job...although your form was off." Brock flashed a quick smile.

"You sure know how to make someone feel special don't ya."

"I have my moments. Anyways I've been talking with Bellona and she purposed that we work together."

"How exactly?"

"A dual training session."

"With Bellona?"

The doors to the training room opened and Bellona dragging Oscar walked inside. "Hey Brock how's the team?"

"My soccer team we're good enough to play in the world cup. How about that baseball team of yours?"

"We just won our state game."

"Enough chatter!" Bellona interuptted.

"Bellona you wish to have that session?" Artemis asked

"One of the other Champions is throwing a party and we're all invited."

"Are we now? Do the Elders know about this?"

"Do they need to?"

"You've always been a rebel Bellona."

"I have now as for these two Champions. Prepare for the battle of your lives neither of us will be holding back! Wait...where did they go?"

Boston Massachusetts

The two doubled over laughing until they began to cry. "So what're we going to do?" Oscar shrugged walking off. "Hey where are you going." Brock caught up with Oscar they began to converse.

"Hey Oscar, mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure ask away."

"You ever think about Bellona?"

"Yeah a lot actually."

"No, in a not platonic way like sexually."

"No! That's just wrong!"

"What do you mean it's wrong? We've all done it I have, Pete probably has, I hope Margaret hasn't, and don't get me started on Jayson. One night I was walking to the bathroom in the Nexus and when I was going past his room I heard-"

"Stop! I don't care what they do in their bed."

"Oh it's not just in the bed."

"Aaaaah!"

"Anyways...how could you not have thought about here? I mean Bellona pretty hot you've seen her naked most likely."

"What makes you think that?!"

"Well I mean affinity?"

"Affinity?"

"Yeah it's basically like levels in RPGs you know? The longer you spend and the closer you are with your God the higher the affinity. Me and Artemis have a pretty high Affinity...so one day I decided to check up on Artemis and..."

"That's screwed up!"

"We didn't screw she just didn't send twelve arrows into my skull."

"I'm so uncomfortable right now."

"Yeah whatever let's go to your house, your parents home?"

"Mom is at work and Dad is on a business trip in Ontario something with the mines."

"Hey doesn't Peter work in the mines?"

"Yeah he probably ran into Pete."

The two approached Oscar's house noticing a car park in the drive way. "Damn it my Mom's home." A tall tan skinned woman in a scrubs exitted the car and waving out at the two.

"Oscar you never told me you were bringing friends over." The woman spoke with a thick spanish accent and her long brown hair blew in the wind Brock was instantly enamored with her beauty.

"Uh...uh h-hello Mrs. Halloway."

"No need to be so formal call me Sofia."

"Mama this is Brock he's from Brazil remeber I told you about him." Oscar informed.

"Oh...come in and Oscar early today three boys were asking for you are your friends too?"

"Acquaintances mom."

"Are you boys hungry?"

"No mom we ate earlier."

"Okay I'll stop bothering you boys...wait one more thing! Oscar make sure you call your father and check up on him there was a disaster at the mines. I just want to make sure he thinks you didn't forget about him."

The boys walked upstairs into Oscar's room moving past an extra room. Once they entered Oscar's room Brock asked about it.

"Who's that room for?"

"It was for my brother."

"You had a brother?"

"Used to."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's fine you didnt know."

"How'd he...you know die?"

"Well he was my twin brother and we were both sick. I don't know all the details but the doctors had to make a decision."

"So enough of this sad stuff your mom mention some guys asking for you. Sounds a little odd if you think about the events that happend around two weeks prior."

"Yeah it probably was them."

"Why don't you beat them up?"

"It wouldn't feel right."

"You know what let's go."

"What?"

Brock grabbed him by the wrist and lead him downstairs Oscar tried to break away but Brock held a firm grip on him. "Have fun boys." Brock threw Oscar outside and waved at Mrs. Halloway.

"What're you doing?!"

"You're going to fight back!"

Brock dragged Oscar around half of Boston until Brock was tired out.

"It's pointless we should just head back to my house."

"You win this time...Bellona must've told you a billion times to fight back nut if she can't convince you don't know who can."

"Anyways think we can-" Both boys were grabbed and pulled by their collars next thing they knew they were hoisted into the air. "Oh...hey Bellona we were just...I'm sorry it was Brock's idea." Brock's eyes widdend.

"What do you mean it was my idea?!"

"You told me that it'd be funny if we ditched them during training!"

"Liar!"

"Artemis we'll just have to train together another day I'll deal with my disobedient Champion."

"I will as well."

Bellona dragged Oscar out by the hood as he whimpered. "See you at the party." The door shut and the two bursted into laughter.

"Those two crack me up."

"What'd you learn about Oscar?"

"Not much...but what I did learn is he won't fight back."

"He'll just have to learn the hard way."

"Did you ask him?"

"I did and his reaction was pricless! The thought of non platonic love for a God weirds him out I'm not going to tease the shit outta him about it."

"That's a good laugh. Since we have at least an hour and you skipped training you'll have to make up for lost time."

"But Artemis!"

"No buts."

Brock mumbled numerous swears under his breath however Artemis heard them and planted an arrow in his back. "Ok...I deserved that."


	7. The Party

AN: Twinblade came in clutch once again and made this chapter.

There are birthday parties, there are house parties, but for the first time there would be a champion god party.

Margaret waited on the couch for more of her guest to arrive. Brock along with Solomon already came each one bringing something to the party, Brock brought six bag of chips, twister and ice cream.

Solomon brought a cake, sodas and barbecue" "damn dude that smells good how about I taste test these ribs make sure they aren't poison, said Brock.

"No because the last person I let do that ate the whole damn ham, and I don't mean cut it and half then eat it no I mean he literally ate the whole damn ham and the beans and half of the other food, said Solomon yelling at his god Thor!

Thor is sitting at a table and is currently arm wrestling Xing Tian" "I apologize, for in truth my expectation of your cooking were very low, that is until I tried it which I must say good work, said Thor who has a vein popping out of his left arm that he is using against Xing Tian.

"So Solomon when are you going to tell me how to get my hair silver, asked Brock. Solomon has silver hair parted to the side and wears glasses his attire is blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and brown sandals.

Brock has black hair slicked back, seeing how he knew the majority of the champions he simple. His attire is a navy blue sleeveless shirt, black jeans with black and blue tennis shoes.

Margaret sat up from her spot on the couch and left, she headed to the backyard to talk to Artemis.

Margaret attire is a black fedora, white sleeveless shirt that exposes her sides, blue jeans with tears in the and black shoes. On Margaret's left hand she is wearing a fishnet glove.

Once Margaret made it to the the backyard door she opened it, she look to see Artemis sitting on the ground her arms folded around her head. "Hi Artemis I thought you'd be lonely considering how much training you put Brock through in only one hour, said Margaret sitting beside Artemis.

"I barely even started before it was time for us to leave I truthfully was a little worried though" "about Brock getting hurt?

"No I was worried we would be late and last to arrive, you must treat everyday like a hunt always be early,l quite, and punctual. Margaret face palmed at hearing the answer" "still I do worry about his wellbeing just like all us gods worry about our champions.

"Really, when Tian is around he seems like a kid" "did it ever occur to you that he may act the way he does because he feels most comfortable around you, as such he believes he can be free around you, said Artemis getting off the grass and walking to the house.

Margaret dust her pants off and followed the hunter back inside, the two walked through the same door.

Four other champions and their gods had arrived" "oh hey Margaret how ya been girly, said Jayson as he ran to hug Margaret.

"Ah good to see you to Jay how about putting me down" "crap sorry, know me always been a hugger thanks for throwing this party this is just wow I think everyone needed this girly.

Jayson is wearing a red unbuttoned shirt under said shirt is a black polo, blue faded jeans and black tennis shoes.

"Xing big guy how ya been man, said Jayson going over to Xing Tian. Margaret noticed that Peter had finally arrived, the young girl walked over to talk to the champion of Nu Wa.

"Hi, hi Peter long time no see" "Margaret I have forgotten everything about your house I don't remember it being this big, said Peter drinking a soda. Peters attire is brown long sleeved turtle neck, khaki pants and brown dress shoes.

Margaret noticed another champion here, she recognized his face, but for the thought of it she could not remember his name.

The man has clear skin, he had a gray shirt with both sleeves being black, and red cargo pants that covered the majority of his white shoes. On his right eye their is blue face paint that covers the entire eye and three blue diamond's pointing down.

Margaret walked over to Nu Wa whispering" "excuse me Nu Wa who is that guy he seems familiar?

"That is the champion of Nox, Jun if I remember correctly" "now I remember him I just couldn't think of that damn name I just" "boo.

Margaret hand grabbed Nu Wa arm behind her is Oscar who is snickering at her. "Do you want me to kill you or what" "sorry I guess I did take it to far my bad though, said Oscar scratching the back of his head.

Oscar is wearing a buttoned up purple shirt, black dress pants along with black dress shoes.

"Oscar where is Bellona"" Oscar pointed left and Margaret head followed that direction.

Looking at the direction Bellona is currently arm wrestling Xing Tian and on the couch next to her is Thor drinking out of the five barrels he brought tonight.

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Several hard knocks could be heard outside the door, Margaret went to the door. The more steps she took towards the door the more she could hear yelling.

"Why in the hell are you slamming the door like your the damn police man it is dark no one expects hammers at they door at night" "they will open the door for as quickly as they possibly can.

Margaret opened the door to find Ravana arguing with his champion Dmitri. Dmitri has brown skin, his hair is black and medium length with the front being crimson, his attire is similar to Brock except his sleeveless shirt is white and has on black shorts.

"Hi Mitri, how afternoon Ravana" "yes good too see you again champion of Xing Tian, said Ravana as he walked into the house along with Dmitri.

Before Margaret could close the door she noticed four other people.

The four people entered the house and all attention was on them now. The goddess know as Hel is standing next to a girl, the girl is wearing green glasses. Her hair is blonde in a short ponytail, with the hair that is tied up is purple. The girl has on a long white sleeved shirt that exposes her naval and blue jeans.

"Hello I am Hel this is my champion Aailyah this a pleasure to meet you all, said He'll" "nice too meet you all I hope we can get along well, said Aailyah.

The two people next to Hel and Aailyah are the main concern of everyone. There is another girl with pale skin, she has a green bandana tied around her head, the girl has on a short sleeved pale blue shirt, and black leggings with the design of purple skeleton legs and black tennis shoes.

"Yo, yo everyone first time meeting all of y'all am Suzie C nice to meet ya, said Suzie C holding up a peace sign.

Everyone was still silent staring at the four people, but the silence was broken as Jayson spoke.

"Okay look I know what everyone's thinking I really do, so since no wants to say it I will, motherfucker who the hell is you, said Jayson pointing to the ginormous man with glasses and long bronze hair.

"I am Cabrakan" "the hell you is if that's the case shit I can fly, said Oscar.

"Wow I think that's the first time I've heard you cuss Oscar, said Bellona patting Oscar on the back.

The man handed his glasses to Suzie and all of a sudden his eyes turned purple and his skin began to change as well. When the transformation was over everyone recognized this Cabrakan instead of the disguise previously used.

"Well come on this is a party let's dance have some fun come on let's party" "I agree let festivities commence, said Jayson and then Thor.

After the identity crisis the champions and gods each had fun with one another.

Nox enjoyed messing with Jun, she wiped his mouth in front of Aailyah and Suzie C, this made him blush and he went outside.

Kali is currently playing Mortal Kombat against Ravana needless to say Ravana is on the losing side.

Peter is talking with Artemis and Jayson and the three are laughing.

"Hey Artemis I need to talk with Peter in private for a moment okay be quick, said Jayson as he guided the man to the backyard.

The two man arrived outside and walked to the gazebo" "so what happened to your neck due, asked Jayson?

"What nothing happened okay" "I saw the back of your neck man, but hey look is it a conversation we should talk about?

"I don't think this is the right time or place to talk about it" "okay then but lookie here you can always come to me and talk I'll listen and do my best to help ya fill me" "yeah, Jay it's odd how at times you can be mature.

"The hell is that suppose to mean?

"Hey Peter, Jayson wait for the rest of us, said Oscar with the rest of the champions behind him.

The gazebo and bench were now full with the champions, the topic that they were discussing is" "so Aailyah and Suzie C right how old are you two, asked Brock?

"I am seventeen just graduated high school, said Suzie C" "seventeen same as her, said Aailyah.

"So what's it like being the champion for Hel and Cabrakan, asked Brock bringing out a beer from the cooler he brought with him.

"Big C is like a teacher, bulldozer, bulletproof vest, and best friend believe it or not because of him I graduated. "Hel is charming both sides of her are and she tries to show me new things, like coming here this is new going to a party with people I don't even know.

"Then don't worry we all good and won't bite except Dmitri here" "ha ha, very funny Jun.

"Question I need to ask everyone pros and con's to having a god of a different sex, said Brock.

"Oh I can't answer this then, said Solomon" "I guess am out too, said Aailyah.

"Con for having a female gods champion is that she acts and is like a human female, said Peter" "so confusing, can't understand, and you can almost never win an argument with them, said Jayson taking a sip of his root beer bottle.

"Pro is that I am always near a beautiful, smart, strong women, said Jun.

"My god is a male so he is willing to protect me and keep me safe and he has a cool name, said Suzie C" "speaking of names what does the C stand for anyway, asked Oscar?

"The C stands for Cabrakan because he saved my life for that I am internally grateful to him.

"My turn pro for is that I am learning new things, getting somewhat stronger and on top of that my girlfriend is so fine she can turn a gay man straight, said Jayson.

"Yeah, so seeing how we are on this subject Jayson how do you and Kali um?

Peter began doing confusing and weird hand motions, Jayson sat there looking confused. "Okay how do you put the banana in the orange?

"What" "how do you two become one" "still not understanding you Pete, said Jayson taking a sip of the beer?

"Jayson what's he is saying is what's it like when you get crazy, said Suzie C" "bad I have to calm her down.

"No wait I got one, I got one, I got one how does she make the weasel pop, said Oscar?

"Oh damn how do the two of you do the dance of life, said Dmitri?

OOOHHHH!

Jayson laughed at himself and the people in front of him" "next time just say that how do Kali and I have sex. Jayson grabbed another beer from the cooler and opened it, he took a sip of the liquid and then smiled.

"Okay we get in the mood, I put her on the bed, table, wall, floor or shower and we just do it like you normally would have sex man. "Naw Jayson we want details tell us what happens, said Margaret.

"I don't want to hear this" "don't worry Oscar you won't because a gentlemen never kiss and tells however I can say is that every time we have sex it's fun wild and rough, with just enough love and passion in the middle, and I must say she is very flexible" "dude, said Oscar

"For me uh, uh I well don't know can't really think of anything you know just can't, said Oscar. Brock moved from his previous spot, and sat next to Oscar and patted him on the back" "Oscar my friend one day you will see girls in a different light and your body will go through changes, in fact I think it's time for me to tell you the birds and the bee's.

"Oh I love this talk explain it to young Oscar, said Jayson.

"Ya see a man has a great divider and a women has a great uniter they come together as one entity, said Brock holding back a laugh.

"I know the talk okay I don't need this am going back inside now" "wait don't go come back we were just playing, said Jun.

Just as Oscar was about to open the backdoor it opened for him, right there staring at Oscar is Ravana" "Ravana what's up man" "why are you concerned about the sky?

Dmitri pinched his eyes at hearing this" "there is a man outside the door who claims he is here to deilever a piece of something, shall I get rid of him" "oh the pizza don't worry we got it, said Margaret running pass Ravana with Solomon and Brock right behind her.

"Pizza I better get my box before we kill one another" "hey Peter before you leave let me tell you something, said Jayson putting his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Remember when you want to talk we can take, but right now I think you and Nu Wa should make up" "what are you talking about I" "you two have been avoiding each other and not talking at all tonight.

"How do you even know this stuff dude? "Once you start dating Kali not gonna lie we have arguments, fights, and just usual stuff a couple would have our gods pick up on how we feel so imagine what Nu Wa is feeling times 10. Peter brushed his hair back an sighed in defeat" "okay why is it talking is always the hardest thing to do" "no calculus that's the hardest thing to do Pete.

The champions crowded the table trying to see which pizza box belonged to who.

"Okay this is crap who the hell got a pizza with these damn mushrooms" "Jun that belongs to me pass it over here, said Suzie C. "Cheese pizza touch Xing will cut you in half" "you don't have to worry about that I got my pepperoni right here so I am good, said Peter.

"Okay has anyone seen my pizza" "what does it look like, asked Oscar getting his own pepperoni pizza. "My pizza has pepperoni, Canadian bacon, and pineapples on it" "you eat pineapples that's disgusting, said Aailyah.

While the champions are looking through the boxes the gods stood by the television trying to figure out what they are talking about.

"Oh Hel come over here you can have a slice it's just pepperoni" "okay sure, said light Hel.

"Xing try this for it is a kick ass pizza" "I will just what am I having a piece of, said Xing Tian? The talking ceased and the champions turned around looking at their gods.

"I am so sorry Artemis you guy's haven't had pizza we must fix this immediately. Brock walked to Artemis and offered her a slice of his pizza, she slowly took a bite of the food in front of her. Artemis eyes grew in surprise, the goddess of the hunt has eaten many things but never did she think the pizza would have such flavor to it.

The other gods tired the dish an they too fell in love with the food. "By Odin's beard this is the best food I have ever tasted Solomon what is this called again? "Pizza dude, pizza one of the greatest things in life behind Dragon Ball Z that is, said Solomon grabbing a pizza slice from his box.

"These yellow things, pineapples yes they make the pissa sweet, but when I take them off it's still amazing" "pizza baby secondly I know no one ever listens to me until it's to late, said Jayson.

Nu Wa sat on the couch her tail out, she is enjoying the food before her" "I must say this is the best thing I've ever had and I have eaten a thousand years worth of food, said Nu Wa sitting next to Peter.

"Nu I know I've been distant lately and am sorry, I was scared yes, but that doesn't excuse how I've been acting toward you making you seem like your a bad person. Peter moved closer to Nu Wa" "I asked you to protect me when really I guess I should be protecting you am your champion, Nu your not a bad person

When in truth you are one of the most kind and gentle people I've met, can you ever forgive me Nu Wa?

Peter's hand is on top of Nu Wa hand, the goddess stared into Peter's eyes noticing a tear falling down his left eye. Using her free hand she stopped the tear from falling any further.

"Of course."

The two turned their heads to see Kali and Ravana standing over a piece of pizza. "It is mine Ravana so back off" "do you not know who I am no one can hurt me not even you, said Ravana.

"Calm, calm let's just all calm down please Kali put the spear down, said Jayson" "Ravana ease up with the dark energy on your fist man, said Dmitri.

"Screw this I will cut you in half moustache freak, said Kali" "you will be eviscerated stupid woman!

"Woah hold up, if you don't live here or pay bills you can not kill anyone in this house, said Margaret!

"I think it's about time we leave see ya when we see ya everyone, said Peter as he went out the front door with Nu Wa behind him.

"Could someone help me carry Thor to the nexus he's drunk and full of food right now, said Solomon. Cabrakan picked up the god of thunder and put him over his shoulder, then the two champions and two gods left.

Within minutes the party ended and the champions and gods left Margaret's home the last one to leave was Jun and Nox.

Unfortunately for Margaret she realized at the last minute that she has to clean up all the mess from the party.


	8. Bellona visits Earthrealm

AN: Set weeks after the party

Who knew Bellona would look so good in a cardigan.

It was a normal saturday morning or at least as normal as a Champion's day could be. Oscar could still feel the effects of the party he knew it was a bad thing to sneak alcohol into the party. But they were having fun and that's all that matter or at least till the next day when they suffered splitting headaches and woke up in places they should be waking up in. "Oscar!" A voice from outside called out to him it was a voice unlike any other with it's authorative tone. "No please don't be who I think it is." In his half awake state he stumbled over to the window and lifted it open his eyes nearly popped out his skull. "Bellona! W-what are you doing here?!"

"You said you'd show me around Earthrealm and I'm taking you up on that offer."

"Yeah well...just hurry up and come inside before someone sees you."

Oscar leaned out the window offering his hand but Bellona leapt into the window landing on top Oscar's chest. "I could get inside on my own no need to be so courteous." Oscar began to wheeze. "Oh my bad."

"Well if I'm going to show you around I can't take you anywhere dressed like that."

"Like what?"

"You'll have to blend in with the other Humans."

"Dress like Humans? Why?"

"Because last thing I want is you freaking out because you're being swarmed by people."

"Fine."

Oscar led Bellona down the hall to a small room. "This is my Sister's room she has some clothes that my might fit you." Oscar fished through his sibling's clothes bin grabbing anything that possibly matched.

"Okay that chest peice has to go." Oscar threw her a navy t-shirt and a tan cardigan.

"Now let's get rid of those gauntlets." He pulled off the gauntlets and replaced them with bracelets.

"That battle skirt has to go." He threw Bellona a matching navy skirt.

"It's a little chilly out so take this." Oscar tossed a tan cardigan onto her head.

"Those heavy iron boots are so outta style it's all about brown leather." He dropped brown leather boots in front of her.

"These Human threads look revolting."

"There's way worse believe me."

Bellona began to take off her breastplate exposing her...more than perfect chest. "What?" Oscar covered his eyes quickly his cheeks were reddend once he remembered what Brock said about affinity. "I'll b-be outside when you're done." It took twenty minutes for her to finally exited the room he was stunned. "Something's missing." Oscar planted a small flower hair clip in her hair. "That's better." He once again saw the fire in her eyes and it struck deepest part of him. Okay we put that back." Oscar pulled the small clip from her hair. "Where are we going?"

"To the..." He began to ponder on locations that represent the dregs of society the underbelly of Boston the lowet common denominator. "We're going to the mall" If she was taken to the mall then she'd never want to come back again.

"The mall what is that?"

"A place where Humans meet up and converse."

"Interesting take me immediately."

"U-uh sure...wish you phrased it differently."

Hour later

"So this is...Boston?"

"Yeah."

"Out of all my Champions they've never shown me their world."

"I guess since you came to Earthrealm all the other Gods started coming over."

"Well I am glad to come here this realm is beautiful."

"You truely think this realm is beautiful?"

"Yes it reminds me of my home before I lived in the Nexus."

"Well I'll be sure to show you a good time."

Once they arrived at the mall the first thought they came to mind where they should stop out first. He would ask what her interest were but her only passion was killing, killing, and killing. "Where would you like to go?" Bellona grabbed him by the hand and lead him off somewhere.

"Oscar what is this strange device?" She pointed at a screen displaying a map of the mall.

"It's a layout of the mall."

"Where do you like to go?"

"The comic book store why do you-"

"Tell me where this comic book store is!"

Bellona held a tight grip on Oscar's hand. "It's right over there." Once Bellona entered the comic book shop she browsed through the bookcases astonished.

"In my world all books were accounts of battles, Gods, and empires what of these?"

"Well...depends how you look at it." Bellona picked up a book that caught her eye a knight with a bloodied claymore standing on top a dead dragon. As another dragon blew fire behind him into the night sky.

"Is this book real?"

"Kaldur the Dragonslayer well..." He thought to himself how funny it'd be if she thought comic books were real it would be just a harmless joke. "Yeah this is a autobiography of Kaldur who slayed dragons and went to fight challenge the gods." Bellona's eyes lit up with excitement from Oscar's description. "Where should I start?"

"Well it's best we start with the first three issues."

"Get all of it."

"Well shouldn't we just-"

"Get all of it!"

Oscar set down all three volumes on the counter he began fishing for his wallet. "You know I wish could my girlfriend Kaldur comics." Oscar's cheeks reddened slightly he started scratching his head. "How much is it?" "75.50." Oscar grumbled under his breath who knew Bellona had such expensive taste. Jayson came in clutch gifting Oscar a card with tons of cash though Oscar never had a use for the card it helped this time. Once it was purchased they wandered throughout the mall Bellona not once had she released his hand. "Where else do you usually go?"

"I visit the Homebase quite often speaking of which I do need a new bat."

"We're off then."

"Wait can we grab a bite to eat first?"

"Fine."

Sometime later

"Never told me what you wanted so I got you a kids meal."

"A kids meal isn't fit for a warrior."

"It's not but it all goes down the same."

"Tell me...do you like where you're from?"

"Yeah I was born and raised in Boston."

"What about your family?"

"What about them? Are they from here as well?"

"No my Dad's from Harlem he's a yankee pretty Ironic. My mom she's from Barcelona Spain."

"I don't remember my home much."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Probably because I destroyed it."

"Oh...well I'm not as sorry to hear that then."

"Anyways what about your friends?"

"They're good pe-"

"Outside of the Nexus."

"Ummm...I don't have many friends outside the Nexus but I'm good on my own. You have any friends outside the Nexus Bellona?"

"Of course not It's my first time here."

"Well you ready to go home?"

"To your home?"

"I mean the Nexus.'

"Sure perhaps next time you can show me this baseball you talk about."

"Sounds like a good time."


	9. Nightmares

Peter's dreams foreshadow dark times ahead

This was the fourth night in a row he'd woken up like this all from the same nightmare. "Can't sleep?" He shook his head no it's been that way ever since the party. "Same nightmare of what happened in the mines...of what happened to my friends." Peter wasn't easily scared so it had to be something ungodly horrifying to shock him so much. "That monster it's taunting me pulling out my deepest secrets."

"What does he want?"

"I don't exactly know he's just toying with me."

"I thought I killed him I'll have to try harder this time."

"This time? Are you going to fight it again?"

"We have no other choice when it comes to this creature."

"I understand...but we tried once and failed what makes you think we'll succeed this time?"

"Because I'll make sure he's dead this time."

"What's with this sudden blood lust?"

"I just want to protect Earthrealm just as much as you and eliminating all threats is the only way I can see how."

"Ok I'm going to get some shut eye or at least try."

Peter turned over on his side Nu wa stayed by his side making sure he was safe. After two hours of him peacefully sleeping she returned to the Nexus.

Peter's dream

This place was very familiar he'd been here before but in the state it was in he couldn't recognize it. The sky was orange the sun replaced by an eclipse and in the sky was a gaping black hole leaking something in the distance. Walking down the broken sidewalk he saw the remains of a baseball stadium in the distance it was obvious this is what remains of Boston. "You...Calamity was it?"

"You remember me dinally someone does."

"You're a megalomaniac aren't you? You caused all this just so people can remember you?"

"I did most of it but didn't go without help."

"I'll kill you."

"You'll have to get me out your dreams first."

"Once I find you out of my dreams I'll kill you!"

"Well at least wait till I'm done with your friends first."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm sure about it."

"Ok just wait and I'll kill every single one of them."

Peter charged at the darkbeast putting everything he had in this one punch but itwas to no avail. The darkbeast had him by the wrist it moved it's "face" closer to his until his maw was inches away from him. "You think I'm evil? Let me tell you something there are people beyond my power and make me look like in pure heart."

"What the hell are you?"

"Calamity."

"If you even breathe the same air as any of them...I'll kill you."

"My be I'll go for the little girl? What's her name Margery no matter she'lll be dead before I know her name."

Peter threw his free hand into Calamity's face and to his surprise Peter went right through. Peter through another into the chest of Calamity going right through that as well Calamity's maw vaguely resembled a smile. "My turn." Peter doubled over in pain causing him to fall on his knees coughing up large chunks of blood. Peter clutched his stomach as everything started to fade in and out. "You're not done yet are you?" Calamity dragged one of his sharp claws under his chin another claw dipped itself in the blood then made it's way into Calamity's mouth. "It's bitter. I remember when Champion blood tasted so...sweet." Calamity lowereed his head to the Champion's ear and softly whispered. "I'll see you soon Champion." Peter violently jolted awake gasping for air drenched in sweat once he gathered his senses the alarm clock followed Peter grabbed his phone. "Hey boss I can't make it today I think I caught something from work." It took clever wording but he managed to take a day off instead of relaxing like he should've he's going to the Nexus. "Trouble sleeping?"

"I saw Calamity once again...he's coming after the team."

"We can't tell anyone."

"What?!"

"We can't risk the others finding out it'll cause an uproar in the team."

"But he's coming after everyone we should tell the Elders."

"I'm sorry but we can't risk this if I kill him-"

"You couldn't the first time even when you crushed every bone in his body. You can't defeat him no matter what you do we gotta tell the team. Why don't you want to tell them anyways?"

"We can't have any of them fight the other Champions aren't ready to fight an enemy like this."

"But I'm ready?"

"You're not ready I'm going to fight him."

"Are you serious?"

"Very serious."

"Theres's no convincing you then...just promise me you'll come back alive."

Nu wa teleported away leaving the boy by himself Peter was left with two choices either warning his friends or shielding them from the truth. Once he arrived at the mostly empty Nexus the first person he saw was Brock.

"Hey Brock where is everyone?"

"School or work luckily I'm off both."

"Brock I gotta tell you something you can't tell anyone though not even Oscar."

"That serious?"

"It's a life or death situation."

Brock got filled in on the past events he definitely could've gone without the information. "We have to tell everyone." Brock began scrolling through the holodisc ready to send a message to every Champion but Peter quickly grabbed him. "No please don't say anything." Peter closed his holodisc. "You can't tell anyone." Brock finally gave in and nodded. "I promise."


	10. Insomnia

2 weeks after

Manchester

She couldn't sleep the nightmares kept her from doing that it was the same nightmare over and over. People she loved and cared about being hurt by this monster and was too late to help. It was one of her biggest fears not being there in time when the people she loved needed there. It was something she didn't want to expirenece not again would lose people because she was too late. She stumbled upon the scene her home was caved in, small craters were left behind from prior battles, and the bodies of her friends littered across the lawn. What caught her eye was the sight of a beast holding Peter by the throat with it's tendril apply more force each time he fought back. It stared directly at her cracking a small smile with it's maw then a loud crack echoed in her head. The monster snapped Peter's neck Margaret covered her mouth in an attempt to muffle her whimpering. She traded her sadness for rage rushing in with nothing but her barefist throwing a punch. Nothing happened for a while until tendrils coiled around her legs and pulled them out from under her. Two more bounded her hands together the beast moved it's face towards the girl till they were inches apart. It remained like that for what seemed like minutes until the beast opened it maw releasing a screech. That's when she woke up from her dream everything felt normal her house was intact, her face wasn't bitten off, Xing was still knocked out on the couch. Something had to be done this dream felt too real to be just a dream so perhaps the others knew.

Petersburg

He tried to fight it but the creature was too strong and defeated him. The beast then attacked his friends due too his failure to protect him. That's when he realized his worst fear not being strong enough for the people he cared about. In the dream he was left bloody and broken even struggled to see correctly. He could hear his friends calling out his names until sickening cracks silenced their cries. The rage began to multiply deep within him he slammed his fist into the ground using every swear in the book. One of the shadow monsters stared down at him cracking a smile. It's look taunted him and even broke out into a low chuckle then began to assualt him. It placed a foot on top Dmitri's head forcing it into the concrete soon enough blood moved past his him. The foot was removed and Dmitri was turned over his first instinct was to feel his head noticing blood leaked from his forehead. Tendrils coiled around Dmitri's wrist hoisting him into the air the darkbeast sent a punch into his side. Blood pooled from his mouth and his eyes became heavy the beast let out a small groan as another tendril appeared. This tendril was sharper than the others it touched the center of his chest. It drew back and nothing happen for what seemed like an eternity then the tendril shot forward he awoke at that point. It took a moment to figure out it was just a dream once he came to that conclusion Dmitri knew the Elders had to hear this.

Boston

Oscar jolted forward gasping for air his tightened chest constricted his breathing as if it were a snake coiled around him. He felt a burning sensation through his veins making the blanket unbearable to be under. Oscar couldn't go back to sleep not because he couldn't but because of that dream. That dream was something that struck Oscar to his core it was the thought of him being alone in an empty world. He'd walk around the desolate ruins of Boston and call out for everyone he knew but there was no answer. Oscar was afraid of being alone often viewing himself as the weakest link on the team but those thoughts transferred to other things as well. It caused him to rely on others what would happen if Peter, Brock, or Jayson wasn't there to help him. What if Bellona even couldn't help him he couldn't live on by himself. He couldn't fight these monsters not if he were by himself he probably couldn't fight them with help. He stood before the shadow creatures though his fist were raised he had no intention to fight. A Darkbeast that felt very familiar approached it's tendrils flowed from it's back and moved on their own accord. Oscar's body locked up in fear as the beast inched closer and closer what was left of his will to fight left his body quickly. Once the two were face to face the Darkbeast placed two sharp claws onto Oscar's chest then faster than a blinking eye. The claws folded back into the hand forming a fist punching Oscar sending intense pain throughout his body. Once that happen he awoke feeling the area he was just struck in. On one hand he was glad it was just a bad dream but on the other hand he knew there was some reality within the dream.

AN: Another one down were going place with this story eventhough it was supposed to be a one shot collection. That's all I really have to say.

Here's a inspirational quote

"I'mma go to Starbucks, in the mornin' for some coffee If it ain't a girl there, I won't buy no damn coffee" - No one gives a shit 2145-6699


	11. Seeking answers

After the recent events the team regroups and prepares for war.

Nexus

The Nexus was in an uproar everyone was talking at the same time and screaming at each other. "Pete!" Brock called him over the team called accompanied him. "Everyone's here...wait where's Oscar?" Peter asked Brock held up a finger and teleported out then came back holding Oscar by the collar. "We have to talk." The team enter a recreational room their gods waited for them.

"I we all know what's been going on lately nightmares have been terrorizing Champions." Peter addressed.

"Get on with it!" Jayson complained.

"Okay! I guess I'd have to tell you guys sooner or later but I had nightmares before everyone. Because me and Nu encounter one of these monsters that day of the party."

Everyone was shocked the Champions apart of this team looked up to Peter the fact that he'd keep infromation from them was shocking.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dmitri asked.

"Yeah...why didn't you?" Oscar asked.

"I thought we killed it but the bastard was stronger than we thought. Now he's out for blood they want us dead and us specifically."

"I don't think you understand how serious this is we're all in danger." Suzie added in.

"I understand the situation perfectly it's just-"

"Just what? If you understood the situation you would've told us."

"I'm sorry me and Nu couldn't tell anyone because it'd the team wasn't ready for a threat like this."

"So you're the only one on the team ready to fight them?" Oscar said with venom in his tone.

"I can't keep quiet any longer Peter told me and we promised not to tell anyone." Brock tried to switch the focus onto himself.

"What! We're supposed to be friends Brock how could you do this?!"

"Enough!" Bellona's voice silenced everyone. "We have an enemy that's coming to destroy our world and you'd rather use this time to whine and complain! Everyone pair up with their God head to the sparring room and train right this instant!"

Sparring room

"Just like we've always done it come at me." Oscar charged at Bellona swinging his sword she easily dodged hopping into the air and slamming her sword at him. Oscar blocked Bellona's strike with the shield he force Bellona's strike off him then twisted around and smacked her with the shield. Oscar thrusted as Bellona and she cried out he was shocked before he could doing anything Bellona locked her arm around his. "Gotcha!" She flung him over her shoulder slamming him on his back she placed a her metal boot on his chest. Oscar swung his foot up kicking her right in the chest freeing him he swung at her but the Bellona dodged each one. Bellona kicked Oscar in the stomach sending him back multiple feet Oscar used his sword propping himself up. "Do you yield?" "Not exactly."

Brock dodged multiple arrows from Atremis he pulled an arrow from his quiver firing at her. Artemis dodged each arrow and began closing the gap between the two Brock attempted to fire off an arrow but Artemis spun around and kicked him in the hand. Artemis pulled an arrow swinging it as if it were a dagger Brock blocked her arm the tip was inches away from his eye. He forced her off quickly firing another arrow she blocked the arrow with her metal gauntlet. He fired another this time she caught it with her hands Brock readied another arrow Artemis kicked the arrow from his hands. Artemis sent another kick this time in his jaw he twisted in the air. "You'll have to change up your strategy if you plan on continuing." "I can only do so much with an Aghhhhh!" Brock dropped onto his knees.

Every Champion did hearing the same ear shattering noise they all began to recieve a vision of some sort. "Train all you like but you will only delay the inevitable. Just know we walk amongst your people and are always watching." The Champions were released from the vision the ringing began to fade along with their stamina. "They walk among us." The training session came to a close and the Champions were dismissed.

A week later- Boston

After another day of slowly withering away at school Oscar received a call from Jayson.

"What's up Jayson?"

"Hey dude I'm at the Nexus and we figured out what those monsters are."

"Lay it on me."

"Aparrently these things are called Darkbeast each one has a distinct personality with their own agenda if you will. These monsters come from a realm in a different reality from ours. Not sure what Cabrakan meant by that he did most of the research on this."

"I would say it's cool but these guys want to kill us. So these Darkbeast...they walk among us how can we tell them apart from regular people?"

"It says here that when a Darkbeast take the form of someone else they lose their shadow. Also a interesting one is that animals react to their presence usual getting scared or becoming agressive. They also stay clear of UV lights the radiation tampers with their form and they began to shed like a snake."

"Great now we know how to find them."

"We've been given strict orders by the Elders themselves if we encounter them call for back up."

"Won't that risk us being caught?"

"I said the same thing but I think the Elder believe we can neutralize these guys if we fight together."

"No way the Elders would trust us that quickly when most of us are noobs."

"Most of us have been in here at least four to five years and even had more than one God."

"Being transfered to another God isn't something to brag about."

"Still bitter about Nemisis?"

"I've gotten over the transfer."

"Is transfer another word for break up?"

"Piss off."

"Anyways have you and Brock talked?"

"No why would I talk to him?"

"I just thought the both of you would squash the beef but guess I'm wrong."

"How could he say he's our friend and keep something like that from us?"

"I understand why you're angry but it's best we forgive him and Peter."

"Why?"

"Because we're stronger when we fight together instead of against each other. I'm not saying his actions are just but we need to look at the bigger picture. Peter and Brock are definitely not getting off scott free the Elders definitely have some sort of punishment for them. But don't think of them as any less of a person because they're still our friends."

"Fine I'll have to sleep on it."

"Well the rest of the team agrees with me."

"Margaret doesn't count she's been drooling over Peter since day one."

"Very funny so are you going to-"

"Hey Jayson mind if I call you back later?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Someone decided to drop by unannounced."

"Who?"

"Bellona."

"Dude what're you doing talking to me don't keep her waiting!"

Oscar hung up he expected another day of running around the mall with Bellona. He would try and protest but this was something he needed to take his mind off the recent events. And who better than someone he kind of enjoyed being around kind of.

AN: That was long this chapter was a bitch to write since I drew blanks and didn't know how to continue in certain parts. Next chapter I hope goes smoother will most likely be filler or perhaps continue with the main story not sure.

Oh and almost forgot the inspirational quote of the day

"There's a special place in hell for Loki players." -Me right fucking now


	12. In Heat

AN: Things get a little lewd near the end I'm sorry it's a just a joke no lemons just implied ones. You'll have to wait for that...and I'm not going to write that.

The team continues training until something enters the Nexus

"Throwing in the towel Oscar?" Jayson asked helping up his friend.

"I need a breather...and a bite to eat."

"I guess I could take a break."

"Jayson are you afraid?"

"Of what the Darkbeast?"

"Who the heck else?"

"I'd be lying if I said I'm not...but I think we can beat these guys. With Cabrakan learning more and more about them each day we'll find a weakness."

"Wish I had the same optimism as you."

"You don't believe in yourself enough it'll help out a lot."

"Kinda hard to do when you carry the fate of the world on your shoulders."

"We all do."

"Yeah guess I've been thinking about myself lately."

"It's fine but what isn't is-"

"Is this about Brock?"

"Of course it is you two need to make up."

"No!"

"Being angry at him forever won't help anyone."

"Ughh I'm done with this right now."

Oscar entered the sparring room and a few seconds later came flying out. "I deserved that." Oscar muttered out before drifting into a sleep. "Guess it's my turn." Peter and Dmitri stumbled upon the sight. "Seems like the Gods aren't holding back today will be a long training day Pete." Once they entered the sparring room their jaws dropped at the sight Gods were destroying their Champions in matches. A loud screech filled the air followed by a blur whizzing past them. "Was that Solomon? I think that was Solomon." It was Solomon slumped against a wall both Champions ran to their Gods. Several seconds later they found themselves in Solomon's position. "So...come here often?" "Shut up Solomon."

Unknown location

"Where am I?" He wandered around the frozen forest for what seemed like an eternity before coming across something familiar. "No...you're one of them! You were in my dream!" It was a Darkbeast the one that visiting him exclusively and seemed different from the other beast. Just like other beast it had pitch black skin, lacked facial features, and had a maw the inside was completely red. But what differentiated it from the others is it's more "feminine" features mainly it's curves along with the long tentacle like hair it had. "You remember me? How sweet." It's voice was deep along with feeling very soothing the voice got under his skin. "What the heck are you?" A single trailed from it's midrift through the curves and the tip of it's claw enter it's mouth. "Can't you tell I'm all woman baby." It approached slowly before he could react it disappeared into black smoke flowing behind him then reappeared slinging a arm over his neck. "I can feel it deep inside you." Those last three words were whispered into his ear and melted deep into him. "You have the potential to be the strongest but you're weigh yourself down with these...emotions."

"What do you mean?"

"You value others more than yourself that's what makes you weak."

"No it's what makes me human."

"The other Darkbeast want to kill you humans but...I have a better use for you. I can unlock your full potential just come with me human."

"No I won't turn my back on my friends!"

"You think they're your friends?"

"Yes and I won't go anywhere with you!"

"Would your friends keep secrets from you? Would they not trust their lives in your hands just because you're not as strong as them?"

"What do you know about friends?"

"I know they hold you down. I know they only value your strength."

"Well that may be true for Darkbeast but Humans are different."

"Ohhh us Darkbeast are very Human me especially."

"Wha-what?"

"I'd love to converse but I have some mischief to cause I'll visit later. Bye sweetie."

Oscar attempted to grab the Darkbeast but she spun around and casted a spell on him. "Sorry dearest but I can't have you messing things up for me. I hope you understand that I have some serious fun planned for myself or technically us. If you play your cards right at least." Oscar collapsed into the snow as the Darkbeast left his dream entering the Nexus. "So this is what the Nexus looks like? Hmm never got to see it in person damn Champions never sleep here how am I supposed to get in? Now let's get this show on the road," The Darkbeast released a mist throughout the Nexus. "This'll be fun to watch!"

Two minutes later

The Gods were in panic their bodies were reacting in ways they couldn't comprehend which resulted in the canceling of later training sessions. Some understood this feeling more than others but most Gods were left confused and very irritated the longer they went. "What is happening to my body?" Artemis got out between gasps. "Me too I feel so hot." Brock added in he began to sweat his knees were getting weak. "I think I'm...Brock to our quarters!" Artemis and Brock ran off to their room Jayson was being dragged off somewhere. "Nu wa what's going on?" Peter's body burned from the inside all his clothes felt unbearable. "I don't know but I feel it too perhaps Hel could heal us." They ran off to find Hel Dmitri and Ravana handled this feeling differently. "Ravana this feeling it's kiling me." Ravana rubbed his chin until he got an idea. "Just like how we handle the cold we fight it out." They began fighting in thier "irritated" state Oscar finally awoke seeing Bellona stare down at him. "Bellona I didn't expect you to hit me that hard. But that's not the point a Darkbe-" He noticed Bellona was red in the face and had a very confused pained expression. The doors to the sparring room shut completely silencing Dmitri and Ravana training. Now that it was completely quiet he could hear it once he looked back up at her she looked away. "What is this I'm feeling? What is happening to my body?!" The angrier she got the more he began to hear it. "The Darkbeast she said that she was going to do something so it must be her. I would've warned you guys but she casted a spell on me I'm sorry." Bellona's face got even redder and began to shake. "I-I don't know what this is please tell me what this is!" Oscar had to watch what he says because one wrong move would have him in a vegetable state. "You're in heat."

"In heat?"

"You're aroused."

"Back in home I never learnt such things."

"No one taught you about...sex?"

"There was never a need Gods were never meant to reproduce so what does it means to be in heat. Make this easier for the both of us because it's awkward enough."

"Being in heat is when your body responds to certain stimuli that you find appealing."

"Odd."

"We should get you to Hel for healing."

"I saw Brock and Artemis go to their quarters do you think?"

"I hope not that'd be gross."

The Darkbeast had enough and decided to take her leave she did her part. "Need to rid these feelings." "I'm starting to feel it too...I can't think straight. That Darkbeast it's her fault she did this to us." The two struggled to Hel in order to fix this very embarrassing problem.

AN: I'm not proud of this.

Here's the inspirational quote of the day

"End my suffering." -Not me 9999-2K16


	13. Unfriendly waters

The team goes searching for missing townsmen they encounter something entirely different

Nova Scotia

The team teleported in finding Peter looking around the area. "Peter why'd you call us here?" Dmitri ask.

"Were on our first mission."

"First mission?"

"Right where we're standing was a town known as Hamlet about a week ago the town had been making calls to the police about strange occurances. People walking into the woods going towards a bright light and never coming back. Then when burnt bodies were found in the woods they contacted the help of a PMC closer than the police. When they came out to help this was in place of the town about seventy people gone. But the man that came to investigate was still on the phone with one of the towns people. Later that night the Corporation recieved another call talking about bright light in the sky. Then from the gaping flaming hole descended a the bodies of those that died. Along with monsters with pure black skin only one person survived and said that eveyone that attacked walked into the water. The survivor was killed shortly after and before the PMC could delete the phone calls Cabrakan snatched them up." Peter explained.

"What'll we be doing?" Brock asked

"Cabrakan told me that the burnt townsmen and the Darkbeast went into the water so..." Peter unlocked a chest revealing scubba gear. "Our answer lies in the water and thanks to Cabrakan and Jandroid they installed Darkbeast scanners into out holodisc. Our mission is to locate the Darkbeast, call our Gods, and they take care of the rest."

"Wait...we're going swimming?" Suzie began to shake in her boots.

"Yeah how else are we going to find them." Oscar chimmed in.

"Everyone suit up we're leaving in five minutes."

Five minutes later

The team regrouped on the docks. "Ok who's first?" Peter asked and Dmitri nonchalantly hopped into the water. "It's a little cold but it's fine." Margaret was next to jump in Peter shortly followed then Brock. "Suzie c'mon we're burning daylight." She walked to the edge. "Don't tell me you're afraid of water." She continued to be silent which answered his question. "It's just water." Oscar hopped in and looked back up at her. "It's fine just jump in the water." Mustering all the courage she had Suzie jumped into the water and caught up with the team. "How deep are we going?" Margaret asked. "As deep as we need to." The six swam into a underground canyon like a area. "Wow this place looks amazing." Brock commented in awe observing the many different fish. "You think there's some really big fish in here?" Oscar asked. "Highly doubt we'll seem them hopefully the Darkbeast didn't travel too deep." Peter answered as the team moved deeper into the ocean. "I read on a for that the Atlantic Ocean has over 100 different sea monsters." "Thanks for the insight Oscar if we run into the Lockness monster we'll let you handle it." They approached a trench shortly pausing. "Alright it says that the Darkbeast are inside the trench. Come on we're getting close...very close." The team moved into the trench once they entered a earpeircing noise entered their comms.

"Sorry guys I pressed something on accident."

"Jayson?"

"Yeah I'm in charge of communications I've been watching through your headcams."

Along side the trench walls covered in large holes they approached an intersection of somesort. "Hey Pete how close are the Darkbeast?" Peter was frozen solid it looked like he didn't even breathe. "All around us." From the holes gray figures poured out and a few Darkbeast followed. "Shit everyone split up!" Peter grabbed Margaret's hand and went down the left trench. "Come on!" Dmitri and Brock took the right trench. "Guess that leaves us!" Oscar and Suzie went straight forward Darkbeast and the Gray monsters went down each trench. Peter was grabbed by one of the grays it attempted to bite his face he kicked the monster off. "Jayson send in the Gods!"

"Alright sending them in."

Peter was once again grabbed this time by a Darkbeast clawing at his mask. "Piss off!" Margaret knock the Darkbeast off Peter and they fled down the trench. "No one walks away from me!" The opened it's mouth wide and it begins the emit a bright light. "What's tha-" The Darkbeast fired a large beam from it's mouth narrowly missing the two striking a wall creating a large explosion. "When could they do that?" From the large clouds of dust Grays flew towards them. "This is really bad!" The two were grabbed by the Darkbeast. "We're going to tear you limb from limb." Margaret began elbowing the Darkbeast doing nothing. "I love it when they struggle." The Grays were closing in fast Peter closed his eyes accepting his fate he opened them just to catch a glimpse of water spouting from the sea floor sending the Grays flying out of the water. "What the-" A shard of metal hit the Darkbeast directly in the forehead freeing them. "You could've shown up sooner." Nu wa descended into the water. "What can I say I'm fashionably late." "Make it a habit and you'll end up like Brock."

Oscar and Suzie were being chased by the Grays and Darkbeast they couldn't out run them but they could lose them. "Suzie you see that ship?" "Of course I can I'm not blind." They reached the ship entering inside a small hull breach the Grays attempted to squeeze through but closed up the breach. "You good?" He could tell Suzie wasn't doing the best under this pressure he could hear her breathing through her mask. "Yeah, just give me a minute." Before they could regather their energy something tore through the ship's side it was a Darkbeast but not like any other one. This Darkbeast took the form of a great white shark with long flowing tendrils and a bright red mouth with black teeth. "Oscar, you wanted to know why I'm afraid of water right?" Oscar glanced behind him seeing a hole he grabbed her hand moving toward the breach with the Darkbeast following close behind. They swam through the hole entering a hallway moving through the Darkbeast crashed through the floor. "You got a plan?" "Uh...top floor!" Oscar turned up a flight of stairs the Darkbeast broke through the cases with it's mouth wide open. "We're in the bridge what's next?" He led both of them through a broken window heading straight up. "We're going back to land." They reached the top appearing right off shore of a small island.

"Are you okay Suzie?"

"I'm fine but you can let go of my hand."

"Oh I'm sorry."

The small island shakes and from behind them Bellona appears. "Bellona!"

"Ms. Bellona where's Cabrakan?"

"He's with Jayson. You've located the Darkbeast haven't you?"

"Yeah we've also found these Gray monsters I think they are the townsmen."

"Gray monsters you say."

As if on cue the Grays rose from the sea now that they were above water everyone had a better look at the Grays. Their faces were vaguely human the mouth and eyes held raging flames and where their hearts would lie was replaced with a flame as well. "I know these creatures they are the Malfested." Bellona unsheathed her blade charging towards the Malfested Turing her sword into the hammer. "That's right bunch up!" She spun around pummeling the hammer into the Malfested crowd then jumping high into the sky slamming them back into the sea. Oscar and Suzie watched in awe as Bellona made quick work of the Malfested. "Enjoying the show?" The Darkbeast that Oscar had encountered wrapped her arms around their necks and a large Darkbeast carrying Brock and Dmitri appeared from the water. "Vamos, you've taken care of the Champions good job." Vamos was a large Drakbeast probably the same size of Cabrakan and similar in muscle mass. Vamos like the other Darkbeast had black skin and tendrils but his tendrils were retreated into his hands. The insides of Vamos is bright green and unlike his brothers and sisters Vamos had eyes under his skin that glowed bright enough to see. "Rishka, kill the Champions while we still ca-" Vamos was cut off by a foot connecting with his jaw pulmmeting him into the water. "Ravana!" Ravana landed onto the water as if it were solid ground. "Nice of you to finally drop by." Bellona landed next to him. "You guys looked like you needed help." The Darkbeast shark bursted from the water and morphed into it's regular form it was a slim Darkbeast it's tendrils trailing down it's chin along with tendrils replacing it's hands. "Yamor, where's Calamity?" He crashed behind Rishka. "I'm right here." The Darkbeast regrouped with each other so did the Gods and their Champions. "Seek cover." The Gods and Darkbeast entered a stare down for a while. "I tire of waiting!" Ravana charged in then stopped dead in his tracks. "Ravana!" He looked down at his feet seeing a tendrils wrapped around both his feet pulling him under the water. "Vamos!" "Right." Vamos dived into the water and shortly after threw Ravana out of the water onto the land. "Every attack!" Bellona cried out charging the Darkbeasts she bashed her shield into Rishka sending her back Rishka recovered instantly. Rishka dashed forward and planted both her feet into Bellona's chest. "How is she so fast?" Rishka sunk both her claws into Bellona's flesh and lifted the God high into the air following up with slamming her into the ground. Rishka was ready to finish her off but a large purple fist sent her flying. "Thanks Ravana." Vamos punched Ravana in his chest knocking the wind out of him. "So much for the Demon fist of Lanka." Vamos' tendril wrapped around Ravana's throat flinging him at the water he managed to recover and stand on the water. Vamos leapt high into the air dropping his elbow into Ravana he managed to block the attack he reached for the beast's throat. Vamos grabbed and stopped Ravana's fist then planted a foot into his chin freeing him from Ravana's grasp and planting the Demon fist on his back. "Disappointing." Ravana got back up his body began to emit a purple aura he pointed at Vamos staring directly into him. "Omae wa mou shindeiru." "What?" Ravana was in front of Vamos in a blink of an eye he planted two fingers onto Vamos' chest his fingers collapsed into a fist and sunk into his chest. Vamos spat up blood and doubled over in pain breathing raggedly Ravana clenched his fist pulsing with purple energy. He threw his fist straight into Vamos' face sending hI'm straight through the water. Vamos appeared behind the Champions charging up a mouth beam the team had no time to react just watch in terror.

AN: Next chapter will be action packed for the most part which will take a long time to complete. I'll get started on that ASAP so that's pretty much it I'll see you guys around some time.

Here's the inspirational quote of the chapter

"Do I have any weaknesses...what's that?" -Some kid ?


	14. Two Battles

The battle rages on and the Champions experience their Gods' true power

Malfested corpses littered the waters and shores the battle raged on for hours the longer it went on the more destroyed the landscape would be. Bellona crashed in front of Oscar and Peter raising her shield to block a fierce blast from Rishka. "Go run!"

A strong kick closed Bellona's jaw raising her into the air she caught her self mid-air Rishka fired another blast from her mouth Bellona charged forward using the enchantment on her shield to deflect it. The blast sent Rishka into the ground Bellona heard a explosion she jump into the distance Oscar and Peter just watched. "Jayson are you still there?" Heavy panting came through their earphones. "

Yeah say the word and we'll get you outta there." Margaret was running towards the two following close behind her was Yamor long tendrils wrapped around her legs. "Help!" Oscar and Peter rushed in empty handed all they could do was punch at the Darkbeast's legs. "I'll devour all you!" The other two were grabbed then they were dropped the blade of an axe slammed through the Darkbeast and hoisted him in the air. "Xing!" Yamor was slammed into the ground green flames erupted from underneath him forming a large pillar that rose into the sky darkening them. The Champions paused running to watch the skies.

"What're you doing let's get outta here!" Peter barked orders at the other Champions they continued to the docks until they were stopped by a Darkbeast once again. "You won't escape me this time Champions!" Calamity charged up a mouth blast before he could fire a boar slammed into his chest causing the beast to open his mouth wide. Artemis fired her air striking the ball of energy the impact of her magic arrow caused the ball to explode blowing the beast head off his shoulders allowing the Champions to continue. They were close to the docks Bellona crashed down in front of them Oscar came to a grinding halt letting his team mates pass him. "Bellona!" He knelt down to her and began to shake her in attempt to get her back up.

"Please Bellona get back up!" Yamor rose from the ground towering over the young Champion charging up a mouth beam Oscar grabbed her shield and raised it over his head. The beam hit the shield activating the reflective enchantment lifting the Darkbeast off his feet Oscar still frozen in fear watched the Darkbeast get back up. "You made a grave mistake." Yamor raise his fist and slammed it down onto the shield he kept doing this until the boy's arms started to give out. "Bellona help!" Before Yamor could finish the boy off a arrow pierced his chest and a loud sizzle noise emitted from the arrow following with a large combustion on his body. "Kid come on!" Artemis called out to him Oscar lifted Bellona onto her feet she snapped back into her awakened state. Jayson appeared out of the corner with a large metal contraption carried in both hands Cabrakhan write behind him.

"You're sure it's ready?" Cabrakhan asked.

"Yeah I'm sure just tell me when to shoot!" Jayson snapped back.

The Darkbeast followed the Champions and Gods to the portal.

"Almost." Cabrakhan whispered adjusting the gun.

Vamos threw Ravana into the ground he stomped him further into the stone Dmitri ran to his God. Vamos grabbed the Champion by the leg dragging him across the stone and lifting him into the air.

"Fire now!" Jayson did so pressing a small red button unleashing a large fiery blue beam swallowing up multiple Darkbeast. Vamos turned his head towards the beam dropping the Champion leaving him in front of the beam Dmitri lifted his arm to shield his eyes the boy was done for. The blast struck a Cliffside creating a large explosion everything stopped for a second before anyone could mourn the loss of Dmitri Artemis rose from the rubble carrying him. The everyone entered the portal returning to the Nexus the portal instantly closed after that the Champions were exhausted. Their bodies aren't used to Janus' portals causing fatigue like effect on them it'd go away in an hour's time.

"What the hell happened out there?!" Jayson asked.

"We were investigating a possible Darkbeast-" Peter was interrupted.

"I know that but everything else like that shark thing."

"The Darkbeast?" Peter guessed.

"That's what it is?!" A loud metallic crash ended their conversation.

"Though I don't much about these Darkbeast myself. I do know conflict is approach quickly and we must train harder the real battle has yet to begin." Bellona added in.

Though the Champions usually would've protested but the situation they were currently in training was what they needed most. After a few hours of rigorous training each and every Champion stood though they were weakened. The Gods and Champions entered a fierce stare down the kids were on the verge of collapsing they were ready to surrender however Brock had a different idea. He readied an arrow before he could even pull back his arrow Artemis' struck him in the chest sending the boy flying back.

"Brock!" Jayson called out rushing to his aid.

"I'm fine."

The other Champions stood exhausted yet fierce.

"You're all true Champions." Kali complemented them.

"Now you all need rest so return home if you wish." Bellona stated.

Most Champions returned home some stayed of course for extra training.

The next day- Boston

He was being followed he knew it two tall bulky men had been trailing him there was a small spot in his head believing they were Darkbeast. He was on his way to school when he noticed the same two people following him on his way. Oscar looked around for animals then he found a large German Shepard down the sidewalk he continued moving sidewalk. Once he passed the dog entered an alleyway the dog became aggressive growling and barking at the two. Oscar needed more evidence he wasn't going to risk getting behind them to see if they had shadows but there was a electronics store nearby with UV lights that'd put the nail in the coffin. He popped out the other side of the alley and continued to the electronics store looking behind him the two were not far behind him. Oscar weaved in and out of the crowd he was approaching the store and the two men were right behind him Oscar entered the UV light's ray just as one of the men gripped his shoulder. Claws sunk into his shoulder as the fake skin began to fade away Oscar felt the rush of adrenaline he spun around unsheathing his bat colliding into the side of it's head. The Darkbeast fell into the UV light scorching his skin revealing his true form Oscar pulled out his holodisc sending out a voice message alerting all the Champions. "The Darkbeast they're after me!" A tendril wrapped around his ankle and dragged him across concrete until he lied in front of Calamity his throat was gripped tightly before he could've been killed his team teleported in.


	15. Cataclysm

The Champions face their first real conflict

Oscar kicked and scratched at the Darkbeast he could feel himself slipping out of consciousness slowly. Brock readied his arrow aiming straight for the Dark beast's head that's when they noticed the large crowd surrounding them. Then a loud truck horn came from behind the Champions Calamity charged up a fierce mouth beam the team scattered as the beam approached. The beam struck the truck creating a large explosion taking many lives caught in the blast radius Calamity laughed at the chaos charging up another blast.

"Calamity stop!" Peter cried out.

Calamity fired another blast this time at a car dealership destroying the whole lot then another directly into the scurrying crowd. Brock was under pressure his aim was off he released the arrow piercing the shoulder of the beast. Calamity spun his head around charging up another mouth beam firing directly into the gas station blowing up trucks, pumps, and any unlucky soul caught in the explosion. Calamity fired a bright beam that split into multiple parts spreading far apart into far parts of the city causing large explosions.

"Y-you bastard!" Jayson unsheathed his blade.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" She pulled out a hand axe.

"You're going to pay for each and every person you hurt!" Dmitri clenched his fist.

"The fun has yet to start!" Calamity chuckled lowly.

"Guys I just want you to know that I-" Oscar was cut of by Calamity sinking his hand into his chest he could feel him slowly pushing through him. Calamity hit his ribcage slowly pushing through until he broke through then continued. Oscar at first couldn't scream mainly from the intense shock from the attack but then the hand holding his neck moved and covered his mouth muffling his screams. The pain became so unbearable he stopped screaming entirely and passed out with his eyes wide open Calamity's hand pushed out from his back his fore arm completely covered in blood. His arm was removed from Oscar letting him fall to the concrete the Champions were angered ready to fight and kill the Darkbeast.

"I'm going to skin you!" Jayson charged Calamity as blades appeared behind him.

"You're done for Calamity!" Large stones rose from behind him.

"I'll beat you bloody and senseless!" Dmitri clenched his fist forming purple energy.

"I'll put an arrow between your eyes!" Brock pulled back an arrow forming a purple aura.

"You are a sick cur!" Margaret clenched her axe sending a green flame along the blade.

"Margaret I need you to take Oscar back to the Nexus." Peter ordered.

"Already on it!" Margaret walked over staring daggers at the Darkbeast then teleporting him away.

"I'll take him." Brock lowly muttered he was pushed aside by the bigger and stronger Dmitri.

"I got him!" Dmitri began to walk towards Calamity until a hand grabbed his shirt.

"Guys we have to fight them together one on one we don't stand a-" Jayson pushed past Peter his blades he tossed two blades at Calamity striking him.

"Son of a bitch!" Jayson plunged two blades into Calamity's chest pushing till they ripped through his back a heavy foot step caused the ground to sink in Jayson began to fall.

"Jayson!" Brock rushed towards Jayson Vamos crashed in front of him two tendrils flew towards Brock threw himself to the ground narrowly dodging them. Brock got back up and continued toward the hole left by Vamos once he reached the edge he swung his hand over the edge. But Jayson's grip gave out Brock reached out and a vine like appendage wrapped itself around Jayson's leg.

"I don't know how you did that but thanks!" Jayson called out.

Dmitri crashed into the ground his blood stained the torn white shirt he wore Peter rushed to his aid.

"It's ok I got you."

Peter summoned clay soldiers surrounding them in a phalanx formation Vamos chuckled to himself as he approached the two boys. Jayson felt the rage bubble up inside him he unleashed a barrage of violent slashes each cut left a bloody stream trailing from his blade. His strength and stamina was similar to one of a demon Calamity kicked Jayson off him sending multiple tendrils his way. Jayson continued his barrage slicing his tendrils creating a bloody mess Calamity cried out in agony he had no time to react when Jayson's dagger pierced his throat. Calamity was silenced the only noise he could make was the gurgling his throat made as blood pooled from his mouth he opened his mouth till his jaw began to crack and charge a mouth blast. Jayson couldn't react he just froze up and accepted his fate then something warm splashed on his face he wiped his eyes then saw three arrows sticking from the right side of his face. Brock drew another arrow summoning purple energy then released piercing the chest of Vamos. Brock drew an arrow once more then releasing the arrow Vamos was struck once again he turned and fired a mouth beam striking in front of him. The shockwave sent him flying crashing into the ground he yelled once he collided into broken glass and shrapnel his arm wouldn't move. Peter shot out a large shard of metal ripping through Vamos' chest gaining his attention he began to fire a barrage of metal ripping through the body. Vamos began to walk towards him as his body began to shred from the shrapnel cutting through his flesh his tendril shot forward and wrapped around his neck. Vamos began to squeeze the life out of him until he began to turn blue Brock used his unbroken arm to grab the bow.

"Jayson!"

He ran over and grabbed the bow.

"I got no idea how to use this thing!" Brock used his unbroken arm to steady the shot.

"Alright when I tell you to release." Brock lifted the bow aiming the arrow directly for the beast's head the purple energy flowed into the bow.

"Fire!" Jayson released and ripped through the Darkbeast's skull this caused him to drop Peter.

"We killed them!" As if on cue both Darkbeast rose from the ground and regenerate from their wounds.

"Janus!" The Champions were teleported back to the Nexus.

"That was too close!" Brock checked to see all his body parts and make sure no extra appendages grew on his body.

"Tell me about it." Jayson helped Brock onto his feet they weren't prepared for the lecture storm their Gods had in storm for them but Brock slipped away unnoticed. He made his way to the medical center which was mostly empty besides from Oscar and Bellona she looked up from him to and motioned Brock over.

"Hel said he'd be okay." He never seen her like this she never showed much emotion to be honest besides the usual angry and apathy. But now she showed sadness or some form of it he couldn't blame her she probably never felt this way. Her Champion and possibly her only friend is laying there he could be dead no one was completely sure of his condition besides Hel who may or may not have sugar coated his condition. He was hanging onto life by a thread if Peter wasn't as quick with his decision then Oscar would've bled out though his wound is horrible he was lucky. Calamity missed his heart by a few inches and he managed to control his body even with his grave wounds something Bellona taught him to do that was actually practical in real life situations. Controlling his heart rate which would pump less blood and slow the blood loss something he hasn't fully mastered but it did save his life for the most part. But due to his wounds he was reduced to a comatose state he was very aware of his surroundings in his mind he was laying in the bed could see and hear everything but was unable to speak or move anything besides his head. He wished he could've helped his friends whilst they fought the Darkbeast but he was beaten to near death and now he lays on the bed dying for all he knows. He could still feel the pain of Calamity puncturing his chest it was a pain he never knew could exist but he knows once he recovers he's getting back into the fight.


	16. The Battle Begins

The team prepares for they're final confrontation with the Darkbeast.

Several weeks after Cataclysm

"What are these?" Peter was addressing the giant crate on the floor that the Champions were crowded around.

"Me and Janus were in charge of developing weapons along with armor for Champions." The children's' eyes lit up like the brightest of stars at the sound of weapons and armor.

"This is the best not birthday present ever!" Jayson called out.

"Can we open the crate now?" Brock ask nearly jump out of his skin.

"Not until Oscar gets up." The Champions' expressions change to looks of confusion they were under the impression he had long to go till recovery. But Hel's magic was more powerful than they originally thought that and it'd take more to kill him. It was at least an hour till the doors of the medical center flew open the Champion they'd been waiting for walked out and the very eager Jayson began to claw at the crate. Cabrakhan clicked a button opening the crate revealing the weapons and armor.

"Peter Every team need a great leader to follow behind and it happens to be you. They trust you and are willing to rally behind you when they're given the order." He handed Peter the glove.

He grabbed two large gauntlets and handed them to Dmitri.

"You have a heart of steel yet you show care for each and everyone of your companions. You're the brute force of the team relentless against your enemy the first into the danger and last out."

Cabrakhan grabs a large one handed axe it's blade was made of a glowing blade emitting a hum.

"You're the heart of the team forgiving and loving spreading kindness where ever you go. When your comrades are in danger you risk serve as a steady blade and protect them."

He grabbed the dual daggers and gave them to Jayson.

"As the oldest member you act as a mentor and a role model for your friends. When they're in danger you're the first one to charge in for their aid you're an artist of war the blade is your quill and blood is your ink."

Next was a silver bow with blue neon streaks and arrow quiver.

"You are calm and collected not once have you even raised your voice towards your comrades. You're their eye from afar watching over them in and out of battle."

Finally a gauntlet and a blue laser like sword.

"You show strong qualities of a hero and one day can possibly become a leader. Though it may not be today nor tomorrow one day you will change the world."

Cabrakhan after they all got their weapons they focused on Cabrakhan.

"We'll be making further modifications not time to suit up." He handed out watches.

"These watches are nice and all but we might as well fight naked instead of wear this." Jayson said jokingly.

"Well if that's how you fight best then do you, but for your comrades press the small button on the side of the watch." They did so and over their body formed armor it was a kin to that of a science fiction power armor it was obvious what his inspiration was. The arms and legs were coated black everything else was white the helmet was white and the front had a clear visor which showed the face.

"This armor is pretty sick!" Peter exclaimed.

"It's like I'm naked!" Jayson ran around and jumped.

"What's up with you and being naked?" Brock asked.

"So we're armed and deadly what now?" Dmitri asked.

"We wait." Cabrakhan answered.

"Every moment we waste more people die." Brock argued.

"How long was I out?" Oscar asked.

"We need to fight back!" Jayson argued as well.

"Yeah we'll kill them this time." Dmitri stated.

"I believe we're ready to fight them this time." Peter added.

"Yeah! Peter is right." Margaret instantly agreed with him.

"Kiss up." Dmitri muttered under his breath.

"Alright. The other's won't approve of this but if you believe so the I do as well." Cabrakhan summoned Janus he created a portal to Earthrealm.

"Alright this is what we've been waiting for." The Champions ran through the portal once they step through the other side the Champions entered a free fall state.

They had a bird's eye view of the city the sunset on the horizon looked like a large fireball in the darkened sky. The city itself looked like it'd been hit by a large missile bombardment small explosions went off as they approached the ground. In distance attack helicopters were flying towards their area but then they suddenly exploded as if it hit a large wall they continued their descent to the street all that was visible of it was the carnage below. Once they safely landed on the street the scene was more clear the Darkbeast laid waste to every building, person, and anything they caught sight of. Large clouds of dust covered the intersection in the distance the group could feel the presence of the Darkbeast each and everyone of the Champions felt a deep burning rage in them. This was the moment all the conflict had been building up to the fate Earthrealm depended on this battle against their superior powered enemies if they were to lose the Realm loses with them. As much as they tried to hide it everyone was afraid who could blame them the world is on the shoulders of teenagers who're fighting against an enemy special forces can't fight. They were kids after all they had a right to be afraid even with the training of their gods from the looks there was little to no chance of victory. Whether they win or lose Earthrealm won't go down easily they knew that for sure from the dust walked out the Darkbeast them and the Champions entered a fierce stare down.

"Champions attack!"


	17. Fate of Earthrealm

The fate of Earthrealm will be decided in this very battle.

The once beautiful downtown area of Boston was now reduced to an apocalyptic hell scape. The Champions fought with everything they had but it seems as if in there absence the Dark beasts had gotten stronger which made them question if their training really paid off. It was a back and forth battle that had lasted nearly an entire day the sun had began to set creating a bloody red sky the clouds looked like big white tears in the skies. The sun resting on the city horizon it's light reflected on a untouched glass tower standing tall it was like a safe haven for those who didn't make it out the zone in time. The tower rumbled for a second everyone on the top floor moved to the windows looking down at the city streets which looked clear for the most part. It rumbled once again and they searched even harder a few began to crowd the elevator then things went quiet for a while the rumbling ceased. A loud crash came from under them the glass shattered and the floor collapsed from under them and they fell stories seeing the bottom of the building. Before the civilians could collide into the floor a large blast of water morphed around them creating a bubble where they floated freely.

"Jayson!" Peter cried out for his help as the Darkbeast Yamor slowly walked towards him.

Jayson unsheathed his blades ready to unleash a furious blow to Yamor his blades dragged across his chest painting the wall with Yamor's green blood.

"I always did enjoy art class!" He thought out loud. "I'm going to paint a pretty picture and the wall, floor, and anything I can spill your blood on will be my canvas!"

He dashed over releasing a flurry of powerful strikes onto Yamor Jayson's speed was remarkable he danced around the hulking figure with a pace he can't keep up with. All he could see was the silver trail of Jayson's daggers shredding through his skin like a hot knife through butter. A dagger trailed up his torso through his face even his perception of time had slowed down greatly Jayson appeared in mid-air unaffected by the sudden pause of time he continued his barrage of slashes cutting him with all the power he could muster.

"You're finished!" Jayson let out a battle cry as he released one last attack sending him through a window into the street. "Pete get those civies out of here!"

"Alright I'm going to let you guys out once you're on the ground head to the nearest subway station." He lowered them onto the ground and they did as they were told.

"Hey Peter! We got a bigger problem on our hands!" Yamor had grown in body mass several long wavy tendrils sprouted from his back and his maw cracked his skin upwards into a shape resembling a smile.

In another part of the city two Champions were dealing with another Darkbeast Dmitri and Margret had their hands full with Vamos and Calamity. The two were fatigued they proved to be quite the destructive force when working together though they could say the same for themselves. The Champions were outmatched against they're superior foe but when has that stopped them before.

"Margaret, I'm going to do something stupid and dangerous." Dmitri warned her gaining him a look of that held a whole years worth of lecturing.

"Dmitri, you better not be doing what I think you're doing."

"For Earthrealm!" He charged forward.

Dmitri's fist collided into Calamity's jaw raising him into the air his other fist crashed into his stomach shooting him back into the ground like a bullet. Vamos darted towards him trying to slash at him in mid-air just missing his chest Dmitri slammed his boot into his face. A glowing orange light appeared in the dust that light became a beam Dmitri dodged once again almost caught him however the heat of the blast has singed his armor giving it a large black mark. Dmitri landed back on the ground his fist pulsed with a purple energy Vamos rose from the dust charging up another beam. Dmitri avoided the beam he darted forward crashing his knee into Vamos' chin his body ignited into a green explosion sending chunks flying.

"Dmitri look out!"

He spun around and gave Calamity a strong uppercut he spiraled into a street light then into a window. Dmitri sent out a barrage of punches purple projectiles crashed into the building creating small explosions and dust began to spill out. Margaret slammed her axe into the ground then pulled out the blade unleashing a long trail of green flames striking the building. The building began to drop onto them Margaret raised her greatshield protecting them both from the oncoming debris almost as quickly as it dropped on them the stone rain onto the two ceased. Calamity flew from the dust slamming his head into Dmitri's then crashed his fist into his stomach his mouth began to glow bright. Margaret charged forward slamming her shield into Calamity interrupting his charging blast then drove her axe into his shoulder. She let out a battle cry and her axe emitted green flames driving through the rest of him.

Brock fired missing the near lightning speed of Rishka before he could pull another arrow her heel clicked with his jaw. He twisted through the air however he recovered in mid-air he readied an arrow once he hit the ground he released striking her in the shoulder. Oscar lifted him up Brock moved behind his friend and climbed onto a car assuming a supportive role. Oscar lifted his blade preparing for the battle that lied ahead of him Rishka launched a mouth blast he raised his shield blocking the beam sliding back a few feet from the impact. Oscar lowered his shield to find Rishka inches away from his face Oscar's lightning quick reflexes smacked Rishka away with his shield. She went flying backwards multiple tendril locks drove into the ground and stopped her from flying. Rishka charged at him once again sending a barrage of swipe attacks with her claws Oscar managed to block them until she brought he claws down on top of his shield. When she did this his shield was lowered a smirk formed on her face and she drew back her fist. Oscar flew into the air after having the wind knocked out of him by Rishka he noticed a blur flying upwards he turned in the air and saw her coming down at him. His shield materialized in his hand and he blocked the claws that would've pierced his heart and killed him. The force was enough to send him shooting towards the at the speed of a bullet he crashes into the ground and a pillar of smoke shoots up into the air.

Jayson raised his blades once again down and very hurt but not out he ran towards Yamor once again attempting to slash at him but the towering figure dodged. Every attack he sent he missed and Yamor taunted him then grabbed Jayson by the neck hoisting him in the air. Yamor drew him in close so that he may see the sickening smile Yamor formed then Jayson found himself flying through the air and crashing through a garbage bin. Jayson looked around to find himself in a garbage bin his head flew back and he pushed himself out drawing his blades.

"You wanna know something? I don't like the fact you and your people come here and ruin our planet."

Yamor let's out a deep chuckle as he began to pace back and forth. "You humans are some of my most...interesting prey."

'I don't understand, I was kicking his ass earlier yet...yet now he's gotten stronger.' Jayson thought to himself.

Yamor had charged Jayson whilst he was deep in thought his eyes widened as a fist was mere inches from his face. Before the fist connected with his face he blinked then he found himself in mid-air and Yamor flying off. Jayson crashed through a window and slid across the office floor he was gasping like he ran a suicide sprint his heart was on fire. Jayson drove a blade into the ground using it to push himself up he looked down at the floor seeing a small red puddle spread inch by inch. He touched his brow feeling the blood that he could only assum he got from smashing through the glass. Jayson walked over to the edge of the building and looked out watching his friends fight the Dark beast in the street. After waiting a moment he uses his blade to slide down the side of the building and rejoin his friends.

Yamor crashed through multiple buildings and into the street with a loud screech he attempted to get up but was send further by a large boulder crashing onto him. Peter descended from the sky onto the street sending shards into a Vamos drawing his attention from Dmirti. The boy drew his fist back charging up a glowing purple fist Vamos turned as the fist collided into his body sending him flying. Oscar came in morphing his sword into a larger two handed blade he spun around dragging his blade through the Dark beast's waist cutting the monster in half. Calamity clawed himself through the ground only to have his hands pinned by arrows Brock appeared pulling Calamity's head back and stabbing in arrow into his forehead. Margaret charged Calamity letting out a fierce battle cry as she dragged her axe on the ground she then ran over Calamity slicing him down the middle. Brock drew an arrow leading his shot then releasing piercing Rishka's heart Oscar ran over and placed his shield above his head. Brock sprinted over and leaped on top of Oscar's shield he then pushed Brock off his shield he drew another arrow lining up his shot mid-air. He then released sending arrow straight through Rishka's skull her body fell limp on the ground. They stood in silence for a moment watching the dismembered corpses then they began to celebrate as each one Champion collapsed in exhaustion. As the Champions were distracted the Dark beast began to slowly piece themselves back together. As they Champions celebrated Brock noticed and tapped Peter on the shoulders with widened eyes.

"P-Pete." Brock whispered in a cracking voice.

"Holy shit!" Peter exclaimed getting the attention of the other Champions.

The Dark beasts were regenerating whilst getting inside of a portal fierce winds flew out from the portal blowing dust at them. The portal began to close but something was holding it open two robotic hands.

"Champions...I'm using all of strength to hold this open! Hurry and get inside!" Janus appeared and attempted to hold the portal open.

"I won't let them get away!" Oscar gripped his sword tightly.

"Your call Pete." Margaret looked at him.

"I'm going in with whoever." Jayson stated.

"I'll finish the job this time." Brock readied another arrow.

Peter nodded and beckoned them to follow which they did and when the five crawled through the portal they found themselves floating. A red void with nothing in it besides floating chunks of rock drifting in the empty space. Behind them the portal shut and the Dark beast appeared on a rock they looked bigger and bulkier.

"Welcome to our realm Champions, and since we're in our world...we're stronger." Vamos states then let's out a deep chuckle.

"This may be out last fight...but we won't go down easily."


	18. The Final Battle

The Final Battle- The Champions battle Darkbeast in their realm one last time.

The battle had rage on for what seemed like hours and hours.

"God damn it!" Jayson cried as he soared through the void crashing into a chunk of earth sliding across the surface. He drove his blades into the ground stopping himself from sliding further. Yamor's hand popped out of the grabbing him by the face and pulling him into the asteroid dragging him the ground and into space. Yamor strikes Jayson's chest with two fast and hard jabs then sent a kick into his head sending him flying into another asteroid.

"Jay-" A large hand wrapped around his neck cutting him off the arm extended into the air moving around aimlessly then slamming him into the ground. Peter gripped Vamos' wrist with all his strength sending diamond spikes throughout the whole arm once Vamo's shoulder it enlarged separating the arm freeing Peter. He let out a loud gasp as the arm freed him from the intense grip he floated in space for a moment until a fist sent him spiraling through empty space. He knocked into something stopping him but when before he could turn arms wrapped around him and squeezed tightly. He let out a loud cry as his bones cracked and popped but they were drowned out as Vamos began to let out a demonic cackle. Peter began to feel consciousness slip but then a familiar whizz when past his ear an arrow was lodged into Vamos' forehead then another and another. Peter slipped out of his grasp drifting away slowly Vamos was enraged.

Brock continued to fire his arrows in rapid succession until he found himself lifted off his feet feeling an intense heat. Brock turned to see the asteroid he was on blown into pieces he drew an arrow and fired out a charged shot pierceing Calamity's chest. Calamity fired a mouth beam catching him in the blast. Brock was sent straight into Peter knocking them both out cold Vamos took both boys by their necks squeezing their necks in hopes of crushing them. Whilst choking them he jolted forward as two blades ripped through his chest paralyzing the Dark beast for a few seconds along Jayson to use his incredible speed he caught both Brock and Peter. The three crashed onto an asteroid they looked up to see a large beam approaching. Peter uses the last bit of his mana to create a protective dome made of the earth beneath them and as the beam struck it heated the rock that protected them. Whilst Calamity held the beam Oscar appeared behind him letting out a loud cry.

"This is for Boston!" Calamity turned as he heard this seeing Oscar come down and bring his sword down the middle of his face. Both side of his body split apart as Calamity let out an ear piercing screech, all he could do was watch as Oscar readied his sword at his side. Oscar slashed horizontaly cutting both pieces in half, now Calamity was in fours unable to do anything to Oscar but just as he snuck up on Calamity Yamor was behind the boy. Yamor's fist came down onto Oscar striking him in the side of the head sending the boy into the dome with his companions. An axe lodges itself into Yamor's shoulder then a fist blows through his stomach Yamor let out a loud roar and grabbed both Champion's heads. He spun around and threw both Champions into the earth dome with the rest of the defeated ones.'

The Dark beast joined together and began to merge together forming what could only be compared to a deformed wolf like skull. The jaw was leaking some sort of red misty energy all the Champions could do was just watch as their foe charged up one last beam.

"Well...we had a good run." Peter muttered in defeat.

"This can't be it." Brock said under his breath as he was on the brink of giving up.

"How could we lose at this point...we were so close." Dmitri punched a hole into the dome shield.

Margaret just silently wept beside Peter her face was stained and wet with tears.

However the two remaining champions did not sit and give up but instead crawled out and stood tall.

"Oscar, we may not make it into this." Jayson put an assuring hand on his shoulder on his friend.

A loud thump came down besides them, it was the archer Brock sporting a small smile on his face.

"I'm not leaving you guys on your own when in the face of certain death." Brock stands beside his bestfriend Oscar giving him a light nudge.

"You're a good friend Brock, if I'm gonna die, there's no one else I can think I'd rather die with." Oscar returned the elbow into Brock as they looked into the oncoming ball of darkness.

"You got a plan?" Brock asked them both.

"Not really, just concentrate your mana and shoot a magic beam." Jayson ordered the two boys.

"How do we do that?" Brock asked as the beam approached giving them a red glow.

"Just focus your energy or something! Chakra shit!" Jayson shut his eyes and began to focus hard.

Jayson tried his hardest to create some sort of energy blast but couldn't he decided that maybe it'd be best if he excepted his fate. A loud cry entered his ears Oscar held out his shield which projected a gigantic shield blocking the ball.

"Oscar..." Jayson muttered under his breath as he watched as Oscar defended them.

"I can't hold this for long!" Oscar shouted out. "I need help!"

Jayson ran towards Oscar on the edge of the asteroid focusing and donating his mana into the shield.

"I got you bro!" Brock sent out his mana into the shield.

The shield began to move toward the Dark beast pushing the ball along with it.

"We still need more mana!" Jayson called out.

Then footsteps came out from behind the Champions.

"I got you covered!" Dmitri sent out his mana.

"I'm here to support!" Margaret sent out her mana.

"Get em Oscar!" Peter sent out his mana.

Oscar felt the mana rush through him and he pushed forward letting out a bloody war cry pushing the mana shield into the Dark beast. The energy ball was now nearly in the face of the Dark beast Brock harnessed his mana and drew an arrow made of pure magic. He release the arrow flying through space ripping through the center of the shield and orb striking the skull and opening it's jaw.

"I have an idea, if we fly into it's mouth and release our mana all at once we'll blow it up from the inside." Jayson suggested.

"That sounds stupid but why not?" Dmitri began to float up.

"I don't have any other ideas." Peter joined Dmitri.

"I'm going with Peter." Margaret and the three others flew up joining the other two.

The Champions flew forward developing an aura making them look like a silver comet. They were moving so powerful and radiating so much mana that every asteroid they passed. The skull regained it's consciousness and began to charge it's ball once again then fired the comet was like a bullet ripping through the ball. The comet continued it's course gaining more and more speed the skull began firing over and over but the comet just tanked through every blast coming their way. The Dark beast's last ditch effort was to fire a concentrated dark energy blast after some time a pure red beam rushed towards them. The comet crashed into the beam split it in two diving down the middle gaining more speed from all the energy. They blew through the skull appearing on the other side arcing up above the skull and coming down right on top of it. It created a large force field seemingly shattering the Dark beast dimension and returning them home via drop from the sky the Dark beast separated colliding into the ground with a loud thump. But the Champions however were still intact in the comet form and were descending from the clouds fast until they stuck the unconscious creating a large force wave spanning out for miles shattering any glass in it's contact. A large cloud of dust picked up as the Champions separated standing in the destroyed remains of the Dark beast.

"It's over." Peter collapsed on his knees as hot tears trailed down his cheeks he threw a fist into the air. "We did it!"

The Champions celebrated as the remains of the Dark beast began to dissolve as the sun rose in the background. A portal opened up and the Champions began to enter the portal back to the Nexus but Oscar paused for a moment looking at the rising sun.

"Hey Oscar, let's go home buddy." Jayson put an assuring hand on Oscar's shoulder.

They entered the portal only to appear in another empty space dimension floating they were met with a floating blue head. Voices all speaking at once but surprisingly clear they didn't hear the voices with their ears but with their minds. The head spoke to each member of the team saying something different then once it was finished teleporting them back to the Nexus. The Champions apppeared on a balcony, below them were they're Gods standing before a large computer. Nu wa turned feeling a familiar energy in the air she let out a sharp gasp and in a flash wrapped her arms around Peter staining his shoulder with tears. The other Gods noticed the return of their Champions and rushed forward to show affection to their Champions.

Ravana lifted Dmitri giving him a spine crushing hug causing his Champion to let out a loud squeal. "Nice to see you Ravana."

Kali tackled Jayson and began to give him a sexually brutal assault in the very middle of the floor.

Brock and Artemis wrapped each other in a tight embrace both on the brink of tears themselves. "You improved so much." She said whilst in the crook of his neck.

Xing walked over and got onto his knee Margaret climbed into his palm and he planted her onto his shoulder. She rubbed the side of his head and let out a playful laugh and Xing did as well. "Good to have you back kiddo." Xing begin to move around and the two let out a laugh as they played.

Then there was Bellona who approached Oscar quietly instead of her usual stoic emotionless expression she then formed a small smile. He felt her hand rest onto his shoulder and his eyes light up in surprise his hand moved up without him knowing and grabbed her wrist softly. "I'm very proud of you." Oscar broke into a smile revealing dark little holes on his cheeks.

The computer screen suddenly turned on showing a 3-D holographic of Earth this got everyone's attention they all came down to Chabrakan looking up at him.

"Chabrakan, what now? Where do we go from here?" Oscar asked looking up at the giant.

"We begin Phase 2, our battles have just begun and now it's time the Champions defend this realm for real." Chabrakan turns back to the computer and on the reflection of his glasses was a spire like structure labeled the East Nexus. It zoomed out revealing three others with the same amount of Champions in the East which they were currently in.

"Let's get to work."

THE END (not really)

Credits: Everything done by me and Twinblades.


	19. Morning

Golden's note: Another chapter from my bud Twinblade who has been helping me out. Be sure to show him some love for me.

Morning- It was a normal morning for any of the champions who saved the world.

Oscar Belona

Oscar was still asleep in his bed, his body still felt sore from the big battle and worse his body felt heavy as lead. The peaceful slumber of Oscar was interrupted by his phone ringing for the seventh time this morning.

Begrudgingly he picked the phone up from his nightstand, and answered it. If the person on the other end was expecting the happiest cheeriest person in the world then they were sorely mistaken.

"Who the hell is this, what the hell do you want, and this better be good"

"CAN YOU HEAR ME!

AAAHHHNHNHHH!

Oscar jumped from his covers terrified by the loud voice and who it belonged to.

"Bellona what the hell why are you calling me and, hell actually how are you calling me?

"I borrowed the phone from Suzie and she had your number so I wanted to see why humans are always using these things, and I must say I am impressed honestly.

"Ah that's nice, but you know what would be good right now seeing you just leading the phone a trick.

" A trick what kind of trick is this Oscar?

"Look at your screen."

"Okay I am looking."

"Next after you press the red button put the phone down."

By pressing the button Bellona stopped the call altogether"

"Now what, hello Oscar how does this damnable thing work?

Oscar fell back into his pillow and to sleep for it was 7:00 in the morning on Saturday.

Brock and Artemis

Sleeping in his bed at the nexus is Brock enjoying the sweet dream he is having.

He dreams of dancing in the sky with a beautiful girl, nothing can touch them for it is just the two of them, he leans in to kiss her. The dream is so amazing he can feel her lips actually on his lips.

Opening his eyes he is met with the snout of Artemis Boar.

" No ah god no, shit, yelled Brock running to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him sounds of scrubbing and what sounded like Brock putting a curse on the boar could be heard.

Artemis awoke from her spot on the couch dropping her bow and a confused look.

Brock opened the door and his eyes fell to Artemis "Artemis you?"

"Yes me." Said Artemis crossing her arms under her chest.

"Me sleeping girl dancing sky, him don't know where he's been disgusting sweaty no and why are you here?

" Okay from what I can make of what you just said, you were having a wet dream of you and some girl dancing in the sky, you kissed her wake up to find my boar is the one your kissing and you want to know why am here, am I right?

"Yes, why what did I do? No training please, my arm is still screwed up case you haven't noticed." said Brock scrubbing his tongue with a towel.

" I fell asleep last night because I was restringing our bows, and no I am not going to train you today, come on baby let's leave him alone to his dreams."

The boar jumped out the bed and followed Artemis out the room. Brock jumped back into his bed and closed his eyes. "I can't fall back asleep now, at times I really hate that pig." Trying to go back to sleep failed he was now awake and it is 10:00 in the morning.

Jayson and Kali

Tired is what you could describe Jayson hell he was so tired that he dreamed he did his daily routine, but he could not remember why he was tired though?

(Okay yesterday I fought demons incarnate that's an achievement, shot an arrow for the first time I need to remember to ask Brock to teach me how to shoot.)

Jayson was still drawing blanks at why he felt even more tired than he should be.

(I talked to my man Dmitri for a while then Ravana slammed me on my back, which nearly caved my lungs in). (Hel healed me with a weird green light just as I left the Nexus to come back home.

(I talked to Oscar and Aailyah was blushing hard after talking with Mitri, so besides the fight,and Ravana what in the Asgardian hell is the reason?)

Rubbing his eyes Jayson gave up on the reason. "Today is Saturday time for some bacon and Cinnamon toast crunch with either orange juice or sweet tea time to get up and huh?"

Pulling the cover down on the left side of his body Jayson is looking at Kali sleeping on his chest with a peaceful look. Now that he thinks about it he can feel four arms around his body pressing the two together and looking under the covers he can see that both are naked.

(Now I remember Hel healed so my injuries wouldn't hurt, but Aphrodite stopped by and healed me too with some weird energy. Once me ad Kali got home she jumped on me and we had sex in my shower I was so horny I decided we do it again.)

"Again for about three hours straight." said Jayson rising from his bed. Feeling the warmth disappear Kali pulled Jayson back down to his original spot and layed her head down on his chest. "Kali come on we have to get up"

"No let's just sleep today please."

Jayson face palmed at how easy it was for Kali to manipulate him on occasions like this.

"What do you want for breakfast, anything I can try and make?"

"Toast, eggs will suffice and later more of you." Kali said releasing her grasp of Jayson.

Making his way out of his room and to the bathroom Jayson realized something once he closed the door. " If Aphrodite and Hel hadn't healed me I would have died from sex." said Jayson popping his entire body.

In the mirror above the sink he turned around to see how his back looks. New scratches and claw marks now adjourn his back. "one day I really am gonna die and it's not gonna be saving the world." It was 1:00 in the afternoon now.

Dmitri and Ravana

Dmitri sat on the roof of his house throwing a rock in the air, extending his hand out ward he caught the rock and repeated this process.

"Ahh what the hell am so stupid, I mean hey you just saved the world so I said if am going to do it why not now. Instead make the biggest mistake of my life and now I knew it should have waited until tomorrow, but no I just had to do it now and this has happened!" said Dmitri pulling his hair.

GAHHH I AM SUCH AN UNBELIEVABLE IDIOT!

"What makes you say such a thing Dmitrius?" Behind Dmitri sitting criss cross on the roof in Ravana looking at his champion with bewildered and questioningly look.

Dmitri slowly walked down from the roof and back into his house with Ravana following behind him.

Once inside Dmitri fell onto his couch, his face falling into the couch pillow.

"Okay are you going to make me ask again or am I going to have to hang you upside down from your house again for disrespectful behavior, and this time you'll be hung by a fishing hook.

(BTW last time Ravana tied him in an extension cord gagged him so no one could hear him scream, as he was dangling upside down from his two story house.)

*Pillow gibberish*

"What was that I didn't hear you speak up boy!"

"Last night I did what was most likely the stupidest thing I've ever will ever do in my life, in fact I think I'd rather go back and fight the nightmare jackasses all over again."

"Ah yes I believe I understand, in battle we all make mistakes yes and just no one mistake can change your entire life it can make you better or break you in half, completely destroying you in the process."

"Oh fuck am so screwed she'll never talk to me again!" said Dmitri slamming his head on the coffee table!

Ravana blinked his eyes in confusion as he dissected his champions sentence "She, Dmitri what are you talking about exactly?

"I need to be alone stay right here Ravana please just for a few minutes." said Dmitri going back outside and out of Ravana eyesight. Just as Dmitri was about to put his headphones in his ear, a hand was over his mouth and his arm was twisted.

Within seconds Dmitri was now in the Nexus, and pushed against a wall. His fear took over him because Hel kidnapped him and she was pissed off to hell in all aspects.

NOW YOU WILL KNOW PAIN YOU FLEA!

"Ah shit Hel please, please don't kill me it's all a big misunderstanding it was an accident"

"OH SO YOU KISSING AAILYAH AND HER CRYING OUT THE ROOM WAS AN ACCIDENT?!"

"Well yes, it was." Dmitri said with a smile and his eyes closed.

Immediately a hand slammed into the wall on the side of his face"

"ANY LAST WORDS?!"

"Hel stop!"


	20. Midnight

Midnight- Oscar has a quiet moment with a friend after the battle in Boston.

Oscar woke up again in the middle of the night. He couldn't sleep for some odd reason and every time he tried to sleep he woke up. The Champion was staying at the Nexus for the weekend telling his mother he's with friends. Which wasn't completely a lie but had a few lies hidden within them. A light came from outside and a blacked out figure stood in his doorway this frightened him and his plasma sword materialized into his hand illuminating the room. It was Suzie, she held up her hands as she gave a warm smile walking towards him and laid on her back across his legs.

"Quite slashy happy aren't you?" The girl said with the same warm smile from when she walked in.

"I think anyone would be when someone walks into their room in the middle of the night unannounced." Oscar's response resulted in a small chuckle.

"I think you should expect me coming in the middle of the night."

"I don't expect anyone in the middle of the night."

"Well as long as I'm around here expect me more often." She then let out a yawn pushing her chest outwards getting rather comfortable lying on Oscar.

"You sure it's a good idea being in here? Won't Cabrakhan flip? And the others are sleeping."

"Cabrakhan is well aware of my night habits. Besides the other Champions are probably awake and you know Jayson and Kali get no sleep."

"That is true, I highly doubt those two get any sleep and the same goes for Pete. Twenty bucks says he'll hook up with Nu."

"Oskie, he'll definitely get with Margaret because she's practically throwing it at him."

"Makes sense, but Peter is so damn oblivious he'd never get with her."

"Like some people I know." Suzie shot Oscar a glare from the corner of her eye.

"Have you ever noticed how tight this Champion sleepwear is?" Oscar asked as he inspected the clothing, it was a grey full bodysuit that stuck very close to the body so on certain people it looked better.

"Yep, it sticks to my body like glue." She got up and began to stretch showing off her athletic figure.

"Yeah it sure looks tight on you."

"Yep it sure is...anyways you got any plans later?" Suzie landed back on the bed and began to kick her feet back and forth.

"Possibly practice and..." Oscar then realized what was keeping him up at night it was the battle.

"Hey Osk, what's up?" She asked in a tone that was softer than it usually was.

"A few weeks ago, when we fought the Dark beast..." Oscar didn't finish his sentence because it was obvious what his next words would be.

"It was all necessary Oscar, you all saved the world. There's no reason for you to question if you made the right choice or not."

"It's just knowing that a bunch of people died doing what we did and I can't sleep knowing that."

"It's the down side of a job like this, we have to make the hard choices and have to deal with consequences."

"I don't think I can deal with that."

"You think I can either? Shit, I don't even know why I'm here but I know that being a Champion will let me protect others. And knowing that I'll be the best damn Champion I can be."

"I don't know why I'm here either, everyone else here is better than me at fighting."

"So, I'm one of the weaker Champions and I'm perfectly fine with that."

"I almost died."

"I know, but you're still here and that's all that really matters."

"Thanks, I really mean it."

"I'm here if you need anything."

"Quick question Su."

"What is it bud?"

"Why'd you come into my room at the middle of the night?"

"I'm not sure, but I couldn't sleep either so I decided to come over."

"And if I were asleep?"

"I'd wake you up, but I'll head back to my room." She got up and stopped at his door. "See ya in the morning."

"See ya."

She then left his room and went back hers, Oscar leaned back in his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Man...I'm hungry." He reached under his bed and grabbed a small plate of saran wrapped covered cake. He took off the wrapping and grabbed a plastic fork off his nightstand immediately digging into the velvet cake.

"Just what I needed..."


	21. Dmitri's predicament

Golden's Note: The continuation of Twin's last chapter.

"Stop why should I 'stop' on what grounds do I need to 'stop' he hurt you and now you want me to 'stop'." said Hel putting emphasis on the word stop.

"If you would have listened to me you would know that last night he confessed to me" Aaliyah retorted.

"And the kiss was an accident." said Dmitri.

"Look he slip and fell on me and our lips touched I was so surprised and scared that I panicked and ran away."

"Alrighty then see just a misunderstanding and accidents now can I leave?" Dmitri asked.

"Why then?"

Both champions looked to Hel puzzled. "Why was it an accident what's wrong she isn't pretty enough, not good enough, her boobs aren't big enough, obviously she has an ass so that's not the problem, why was it an accident and why didn't you do more!? She is a virgin those are d cups she has stacked on her chest?!"

Both champions were stunned in silence, and in that moment both of their brains connected and transmitted a signal to each other and the signal is.

" THAT'S WHAT YOUR MAD ABOUT NOW!?"

Both champions said simultaneously at the craziness of Hel. "If at all possible can we please talk alone please."

"I would appreciate that Hella." said Aaliyah using the gods nickname she made for her.

Hel turned nice and began to float out of the room to leave the two, as she got to the door handle one half of Hel was nice while the other half turned both turned and asked a question.

"Dmitri did you not do anything with her because she is white?!"

"Hel please go now." Aaliyah screamed rushing to get Hel out of the room as fast as possible.

The door slammed and Aailyah turned around to see Dmitri just laughing at what just happened. "What's so funny Mitri?"

"Just wow she must be a handful on some days"

"You have no idea boy."

Aailyah slide down on the door sitting in front of it, Dmitri sat next to her and the two sat in solemn silence.

Dmitri looked to Aailyah and smiled just at her, Aailyah blushed and smiled for some reason she did not know why.

"Um look about last night, I wasn't trying to take advantage of you I fell on my own two feet and them first kiss stolen"

"I know after it happened I replayed the scene over and over again, you weren't trying to hurt me you never could."

"I guess you know in some ways I am actually glad this happened this is the longest I've gotten you to talk without Hel being around you." said Dmitri.

"Hey Mitri can I tell you something personal"

"Yeah I'll listen what's wrong?

"The reason why I was scared and crying after the kiss was because no one has ever been genuine with me about their feelings with me. When you said all those things and said you liked me I was scared, because I didn't want the same thing to happen to me again."

"What happened to you?"

"Bunch of idiots played a prank on me when I was fifteen 7 minutes in heaven turned out I was kissing a cat and then, the rumors started to fly that I was a slut. I knew if I ran they would win and in the end they did I changed schools and I just became this shut in."

"You were afraid of getting hurt again?"

"Yes it makes you wonder about some things, sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me whoever made that up obviously didn't have my predicament. Then Hel becomes my friend and then I meet you and am introduced to new friends and an entire new world as well.

"So how do you feel now do you think I'd try to hurt you? " Not purposely no plus your to handsome to do something that stupid especially after seeing Hella.

"You damn right am not that stupid girl, so are we you we okay?"

"Yeah were cool Mitri." Aaliyah let her head fall on Dmitri shoulder the two just stayed like that for a few moments.

(What is it with this girl why is it every time am around her I want to protect her, even if it means giving up my life, why is when I think of her I can't think of anything else but her being perfect.

"Aaliyah, can I ask you something real quick?

"Sure, what is it Mitri?" Dmitri walked away from his spot from the door, his back to Aaliyah he began to speak.

"Well you are just an amazing beautiful kickass women ya know and well, I would bill I mean fill honored if I can escort you. Damn it I sound, Aaliyah would you consider going out with me?"

"No way José!" No bullet or pain could hurt worse than those words she just uttered.

"Okay then thanks for your time."

"But, but I will be your girlfriend though."

"Didn't I just ask that and isn't that the same thing?"

"No because if am your girlfriend I can do this."

Slowly turning his head toward her, Aaliyah brought Dmitri lips to her. Out of all the things Aaliyah done she had never been so confident and free of anxiety than she was right now.

Dmitri eyes were about to pop out from his head and fly around the room. After a second he wrapped his arms around Aaliyah waist pulling her closer to him, her hands immediately found their way around his neck.

Pulling away from the lack of oxygen Dmitri stared at Aaliyah with a look of happiness and surprise. "Wow that was probably the best, how you learn that splitting your tongue thing?"

"Remember, at 14 I acted out with parents for awhile then I got my tongue split, what was I disgusting or do you-"

"Don't okay am not here to judge yet right now to me your spectacular Aaliyah." said Dmitri hugging Aaliyah.

"Another reason is because of Hel"

"How does that work exactly?"

"Both Hels like to watch porn and once I was looking at a movie they were watching and then-"

STOP!

The door swung opened falling into the room is Suzie, Jayson, Kali, Hel, Brock, and Artemis.

"How long have you guys been listening?!"

"Let's see miss I would love to escort you somewhere please." Brock held out his hand.

"Why I do accept mister Brock!" said Artemis in a southern accent.

Aaliyah hid her face in her boyfriend and was embarrassed, luckily Hel began to threaten everyone with the underworld and everyone vanished. "So, where what do you want to do"

"How about we just go to your house and just watch t.v or something okay?"

"Okay then let's go then." said Dmitri offering up his elbow to Aaliyah his new girlfriend.

Ravana was asleep on the couch not even knowing the events of the normal day for the champions


	22. Brock and Solomon talk about girls

Brock and Solomon talk about girls- Whilst in the Nexus' rec room Brock and Solomon chill out and talk about girls. Also Oscar is anime trash.

"So this will get her to like me yes?" Solomon asked with worry heavy in his voice.

"Yes, I would know. I've had more ex-girlfriends than you've had cooked dinners." Brock leaned back on the couch.

"Oh really? I hope you don't plan on making Artemis one of your exes."

"Nah, when she finally decides to get with me she'll make sure it lasts until I die at least."

"Rather grim to think about."

"Yeah, but the moment Artemis decides she wants to give it a go I'll drop who ever I'm with."

"Hey Brock, have you and Artemis ever been...intimate?"

"Nope, we're strictly business."

"Damn that sucks."

"It's no big deal."

Brock grabbed the remote turning on the TV and switching to a channel showing one of those court cases but in Spanish.

"Is there subtitles?" Solomon asked.

"Nope, but basically this chick got drunk and crashed a car through her boyfriend's house." Brock summarized the whole case into a sentence.

"Damn, chicks are crazy dude."

"Tell me about it."

"I swear some chicks at my school are going to kill someone."

"Hella loco if you ask me."

"True, what're Brazilian girls like?"

"Depends where you're at. Don't fall in love with a girl from the favela unless you wanna get shanked. But there are some nice girls I see down at the beach who're probably older than me now that I think about it. But then again...no importa."

"I'll keep that in mind. Has Jayson ever told you about him and Kali?"

"Everyone practically knows at this point...mierda even the Elders know."

"What do you think happens when they do it?"

"A lot of swearing, screaming, and someone is breaking something."

"The two are legit sex fiends."

"I'd be surprised if they can go a whole hour without sex...scratch that an day." Brock stated jokingly as he cracked open a soda can.

"That's a real challenge for them, an hour is already too much for them but a day?!"

"I highly doubt they could do it, what's even sadder is my main man." Brock pinched the bridge of his nose and his head dropped in shame.

"Who Oscar?" Solomon asked.

"Who else? Oscar is just as oblivious as Peter."

"But Oscar is naïve so he has an excuse." Solomon did have a point.

"Word through the grape vine Suzie took a liking to Mr. Holloway." Brock snickered after he made his remark.

"I don't think Bellona is one for competition. She seems like the type of woman who'd kill for her man."

"Probably because she is, but she's certainly a contrast to Nemesis." At the mention of Nemesis Solomon raised a brow.

"I've heard a bit about the Nemesis incident but I don't know exactly what happen."

"Oh, I only know from what I've seen and heard. If you want the full story you'll have to ask Oscar but I don't think he's telling anyone." Brock placed his soda back down and then let out a deep sigh.

"So what happened?"

"When a Champion and God first meet the time is taken to establish a bond. A bond is a psychic link that allows both the God and Champion to communicate at all times and work with ease. But bonds can go bad due to various factors. If the God is too strong for the Champion, if the Champion has too weak of a will, The God is disobedient, or their personalities conflict. But from what I saw of Oscar and Nemesis they looked great. Back when we had our Gods fight each other they were near the top ranks and all that shit. But then something happen and their bond went bad sending him into a coma which was his only hope to survive."

"I see, so that's why Nemesis is such a touchy subject." Brock nodded in confirmation.

"Nemesis was waaaay nicer than Bellona. She's did have her moments of violent outburst but that was few and far between. Unlike Bellona who's only moods are angry and even more angry." Brock was once again right.

"I can't recall a single time Bellona was genuinely happy or did anything out of kindness." Solomon stated.

"That reminds me, apparently Dmitri and Aaliyah are a thing." Brock stated as he began to dig into a bag of chips.

"That's unexpected, I didn't think Dmitri would go for anyone."

"I thought he was already with someone."

"Dmitri could've gotten any girl really, he's a big stocky guy but lacks in brains."

"I second that Solly, nothing against Aaliyah though she's cool."

"How do you think they're relationship is gonna be?" Solomon asked.

"Probably really awkward...for everyone else. Sorta like how Kali and Jayson were when they were starting out."

"A bit too open?"

"Yeah exactly, then again I'm sure most of us Champions may be a bit open when we hook up."

"I'm gonna branch out to the West and South Nexus, if I'm allowed to of course." Solomon leaned back and began to dream about the potential girls there. "Man, who knows what type of girls are there."

"I saw a girl from the West Nexus, she's a blondie from South Korea and is half America. I didn't catch her name but she's so damn hot dude."

"I'd like to grab myself a piece of that." Brock muttered to himself. "If only I knew how to get to other Nexi."

"I wonder how you do it?" Solomon asked sarcastically.

"How do you and the others get here?" Brock asked.

"I'm not allowed to say." Solomon said as he got up.

"C'mon tell me!" Brock got up to chase Solomon.

Solomon ran to the now open doorway knocking into Oscar who carried a large box of books. Fortunately for Oscar he was able to keep a hold of his balance until Brock slammed into him causing the boy to fall back. The books went flying into the air and falling onto him along with various parts of the floor.

"Damn it! You got my manga everywhere!" Oscar cried out putting all his books back in the box. "Me and Peter were supposed to trade, I can't find the one I'm giving him!"

Dmitri peered over Oscar's shoulder and leaned into his ear. "Shit taste." Oscar then entered a blind fury summoning his plasma sword and began to destroy everything in his path.

Later on during lunch the Champions in the Nexus were all sitting at a table passing around some of Oscar's manga.

"What a nerdo." Suzie would say flipping through a page.

"That standing like that would legit break your back." Peter would say looking through a book.

"When did cowboys where lipstick?" Solomon asked.

"How do you erase time?" Jayson asked.

"This is just like the last manga with high school students that have ghost powers." Brock commented.

"You mean this one?" Margaret held up the manga in question.

"Oscar is such a weeb." Dmirti would say jokingly.

Immediately after he said that a hole was busted in the wall and a familiar guitar riff played. Oscar walked from out of the hole and Bellona appeared floating beside him. He pulled down on his baseball cap and pointed at the group of Champions.

"Bellona, get em." Oscar ordered very Cool like.

Bellona rushed forward swinging her sword wildly destroying everything in her path. The other Champions ran off towards the exit and Bellona stopped her attack.

"Good grief." Oscar said under his breath.

"Totally not Jojo trash." - Golden Bathtub, 5 seconds ago


	23. Moving Forward

So this chapter is going to be long overdue parting words. I've been meaning to put this out there, but not only am I busy with school and other projects. But I'm also working on the second part to what I plan on making a long running series. I'd like to reflect on this story as a whole and how I feel about this series as of now. And also give you guys some insight on the future of this series.

At first I planned on having this story be a collection of one shots involving each Champion and God pair. But then I wanted to expand on it, I had this cast of characters that me and my co-author Twinblade created. So I decided to implement that into the story and it was fine at first. As time went on I wasn't sure how to continue it, I hit a wall and couldn't bust through. I had writer's block. I wanted to stop writing this story because I was getting so frustrated. Until I got PM from my buddy Twin, he helped me get things moving plot wise and we started planning ahead. As we moved forward and reached the conclusion things got complicated. Not only was I hit with another block, the new school year reared it's ugly head and I found trouble balancing school and trying to do what I enjoy. That being, writing and more importantly writing this story. Halfway through my school year, I had to make a very important decision, either I focus on school or I do what I enjoy doing. So that's when I made the decision to continue my writing. I did my best to balance both my work and writing. I was fortunate enough to finish my school year with some good grades and some credits to spare. Now with one less worry I could continue my writing, I took a long period to come up with a ending.

After finishing Chapter 17, I need to figure out what I'd do for the ending. I was stuck, I had no idea how to come up with a conclusion that'd be satisfying. Being the overly critical person I am, any ending I had was immediately deemed a piece of shit. I had at least fifteen different endings to the story, most of which would end the series for good. But I wanted to continue the series, so after a lot of thinking I merged several endings together resulting in what I deem a cluster fuck. But at the time it was the best thing I had, I didn't realize how bad my ending was until a few days later when I read over it. I wanted to rewrite the whole chapter, and that's what I did. I have at least four different versions of Chapter 18 that's collecting dust somewhere. After some time I was able to come to terms with it as I worked on some mini chapters akin to those that started this story. Over the summer I took some classes that helped out with my grammar and English which improved my writing. As time went on and the last few chapters were added, I started on Chapter 23. It went through various rewrites since I wasn't satisfied with any of the revisions. I was once again back at square one, writer's block, unsatisfied, and the looming threat of school. I was working on my own and was feed up everything I made, that's when I took a break.

After many restless days and sleepless nights, I deleted the Chapter 23 draft and moved on with life. But in the back of my mind I this story kept popping up. Everywhere I went, everything I said, everything I touched, everything reminded me of this story. So I gave in and decided to continue this story. First thing I did was re-read the story, I thought of re-writing the story, I hated where I went with it. I consulted with a good friend, and she told me "Focus on moving into the future than trying to fix the past." And that's exactly what I did, I decided to separate myself from the first story by separating myself from it too an extent. I'd like to thank you readers for sticking around so long, whether from enjoyment or curiousity. I mean it sincerely, so far it's my most viewed story so thank you a lot.

Since you've made it this far, perhaps I'll give a little look on the next part.

Story so far: After the victory in Boston, the Champions are still in high spirits after the defeat of the Darkbeast. But then after a mission goes very wrong, they're met with a new foes, and not Darkbeast, but Human. A highly advanced Private Military Corporation named Aegis plans on taking down the Champions and seizing means to the Nexus. Now it's up to the Champions to defeat Aegis, their boss, and stop protect Humanity from itself.

Since the battle of Boston, the team has moved on and developed their personal lives. Earthrealm enters a brief peace period before being plunged into a different kind of darkness. It turns out the Champions aren't the only ones hunting the Darkbeast. A PMC known as Aegis is not only hunting down the Darkbeast but are coming after the Champions. With advanced technology and training that rivals the Champions, when our heroes encounter Aegis, it's very apparent that they're not to be taken lightly. They'd eventually learn of Aegis and the dark plot they're behind. Giving them no other choice but to go to war, but the only war isn't with Aegis. More and more Darkbeast are creeping into Earthrealm and tensions begin to rise amongst the team. Bonds will be formed and broken, friendships and love will be put to the test, and people will be lost.

New friends, new foes, and a whole lotta shenanigans will be featured in...

Champions Part II: Fist of Aegis

Thank you very much for reading this, I can't wait to continue this story. As of now I'm working on the first chapter, and I'm hoping I can make this more enjoyable for the audience. In closing, expect the second part some time.

P.S. There will be shipping


End file.
